Clockwork Princess
by Dunno12345
Summary: Just how I want the next CP to go!
1. Dresses of Gold

Tessa was sun behind her was obscured from view by the  
Institute, the glamour visible from here, revealing an old church  
instead of the hidden Shadowhunter manor it truly was.

She stood at the edge of the grass, the river of silk lining the isle as wooden  
chairs brought from the Institute were placed on opposite sides of it,  
waiting for its inhabitants to arrive. Orchids and lilies were  
intricately placed in vases and centered on nearby tables, a woven arch  
interlaced with yellow roses built at the end of the silky road.

Cecily had chosen the flowers with delicate care, asserting that white was, in  
fact, a mourning color for Shadowhunters. So, yellow it would be, even  
though Tessa was not one of them. As beautiful as it was, Tessa didn't dare move any closer. On the contrary, she stood as far away as she could without looking the way she felt couldn't let Jem see her like this, her breathing rough and labored, lips pursed, teeth ground together tightly.

No. Jem could not see her like this. He WOULDN'T see her like this.

For Tessa knew she was behaving in an absurd manner! She was marrying a  
man full of kindness and devotion who, above all, loved her so. He was  
dying. Everyday the poison flowing through his blood ate away at his  
life a little at a time. She owed him, for this was one of the deepest  
desires that Jem had ever asked for; a wife before death who cared for  
him truly.

And Tessa did. Oh, she did.

But Tessa needed air. She couldn't seem to breathe properly, inhaling a heaviness that  
felt like lead sinking into her stomach, weighing her down. She sighed  
deeply and straightened the fabric of her golden wedding dress. It was a  
gorgeous piece, she had to admit, her arms adorned in a variety of  
swirling fabrics that crawled up her arms like the runes did on  
Shadowhunters. Rows of pearly beads cascaded down her arms and lined her  
back,the neckline dropping into a deep V, the material made of golden  
lace. She wore the pendant Jem had given to her that had belonged to his  
mother, heavily laid in the burrow of her throat.

she swallowed, her eyes shifting to her future husband greeting people with  
such an obvious joy it ached. He looked so happy, so dashing in his  
tuxedo, the white undershirt a perfect match to his hair. He continued  
to greet people and direct them to the chairs in which were now  
inhabited by a few people, none of which Tessa recognized. As much as  
she persisted against herself that she loved Jem with every ounce of  
humanity- or whatever she may be-in her, she knew she could not give  
her entire heart to Jem as much as she wanted and tried to, because  
their was someone else who was treasurer of the other who  
also had a tight hold on it, a piece of her soul that she could never  
get back

thanks to Will.

Will.  
J

ust as the name entered her mind against her better judgment, he materialized out of nowhere behind  
Jem, slapping his shoulder in a future congratulatory gesture. But  
Tessa knew enough about Will now to see beneath his armor of  
interlocking mail, an unbreakable chain that she somehow managed to  
crush into thousands of metal shards. Will wore a similar tuxedo, a  
yellow flower in his pocket, a smile on his face, his eyes a striking  
blue, a transparent shield hiding his emotions from everyone else,  
especially Jem. Could Will really have meant what he'd said to her that  
horrible and elated day after Jem's proposal? Engaged one moment and  
shredded the next. Judging by the fact that he hadn't been rude or  
evasive for over the past two weeks while the wedding had been planned,  
he must have been telling the Will was no longer the same  
person he once had been, and that fact that he had never truly been that  
rude, empathic man made her want to shut her eyes and erase all of  
those harsh words they had exchanged over the past.

He looked so beautiful with the sun peeking through the clouds, profiling his jawline that Tessa had  
to look away.

But not before he caught sight of her.

Tessa's heart seemed to lodge in her throat as his eyes flickered towards her.  
What must he think? she asked herself, but couldn't conjure an  
inviting eyes did he have that her worry slipped away for  
just a moment, lost in the pools of deep sapphire blue. There was no  
hardness to him, no shield built to keep her out, more to lure her in, a  
pain so vivid it made her want to cry.  
She shifted her gaze to the ground.  
She couldn't do this. Her body was being severed in so many ways. Mind to  
Jem, soul to Will, heart to them both. Her body no longer belonged to  
herself, but to these two men individually. She would forever love these  
parabotia brothers but in different ways.

And it was then at that moment, standing there on the grass, Will's eyes she could feel  
boring into her, that she finally came to a would no longer  
settle for being shredded.


	2. Black and Blue

_Smile encouragingly. Nod approvingly. Laugh even though you may not know what the speaker is talking about._ Will continued to mentally repeat this to himself, chanting it as he shook dozens of hands, locked eyes with many people, his brain deflecting every word spoken to him so far. _Idiots,_ thought Will. _Do they know absolutely nothing relevant to the common knowledge of interest?_

Someone called to him then, an elder man heavily fancied, supporting a wine glass like a cigar in his left hand. He was a large fellow with a bulging stomach and small, mouse-like eyes."Ah, Mr. Herondale, might I have a word with you regarding the Institute? I know Charlotte has decided..."

No, apparently not.

The man droned on, and Will, having no clue of who this man was, stood displayed like a content statue as the man talked, plotting his escape. He caught a glimpse of Cecily in the background and seized the opportunity. He looked up, as if hearing something. "I'm sorry," he said, "but I do think that my sister has called for me. Shall we rejoin after the ceremony?" Will asked, all charm and delight.

"Of course," huffed the man before tromping off.

_Not_.

Will stalked over to his little sister, aware of the possibility that the man might look over his shoulder to concur in Will's excuse. Her similar dark hair ran freely behind her and her dark blue eyes swam with a certain eagerness that sparked his own as well, hr body adorned in a silver satin dress, much too short for her, Will couldn't help but note.

Weeks had passed since that night and yet, it felt as if it had only been days ago. The Institute had been thrumming with excitement with the planning of Henry and Charlotte's son, the _proposal_ and his sister's sudden arrival. That had taken Will beyond off-guard, but he could not deny his happiness that she was now here. This took some of the weight that sagged his shoulders, Cecily and him under the same roof yet again after the passing of five years.

But this also brought back Will's protection of his little sister, and Will could do nothing to stop it. Once, when that blithering fool Lightwood had had the audacity to show his face, Will could sense a flicker in Gabriel's empathic eyes when he had caught sight of Cecily.

It took nearly every ounce of self control not to string him up and toss him off the roof of the Institute.

"Really Will," she said with a scold. "You could at least feign curiousity."

"What do you suppose I have been doing all morning? These people are all wired in the same manner. Their words lull me to sleep, which may conclude in my death," he replied.

As mature as Cecily was, Will caught sight of her lips curling upwards in a supressed smile, not quite being able to contain it. "The ceremony hasn't even started yet and already you are complaining."

"I'm observing."

"Oh, right. My apologies." Cecily turned, glancing over her shoulders, eyes roving over the grass and silk and flowers and people, flickering to the entrance, eyebrows furrowed.

"Expecting anyone?" Will asked.

Cecily looked momentarily surprised but recovered quickly, resorting to a poor act of nonchalantness. "I'm looking for Gabriel, actually. James invited him and I thought we could sit-"

_"Gabriel?"_ Will was shocked, not to mention deeply disturbed. If Will remembered correctly, he had threatened him most sincerely the last time he had come in contact with Cecily. "Gabriel Lightwood?"

"Do you know any other Gabriel Lightwoods, Will?"

Will was at a loss for words. How dare that self-absorbed, superior-acting fool show his face here? And with his sister? _Will's sister?_ He looked at her scornfully. "I forbid you to sit near him. Better yet, put a chair out for him in the pond. Along with the rest of the things I despise."

"Will!" Cecily said, hurt. "You will not speak to him so rudely. Especially to his face."

"I know him much better than you and I will speak to him any way I please."

"Then I shall sit with whomever I desire."

Cecily was so much like him, he thought; Stubborn and independent. Although he had no idea where she'd gained her pig-headedness from. Certainly not from him.

Before Will had a chance to say any of these things, Cecily's eyes lit up, and, glaring at her brother, stomped off to meet Gabriel.

_I'll pummel him later,_ Will decided, rolling his shoulders and turning his attention back to his main focus of the day.

His parabotai was getting married and Will knew he ought to have been happy for him; over the moon with his joy. He should have been emanating the stuff on his blood-brother's behalf. But he couldn't. It was simply impossible. In other circumstances perhaps, but not when Jem was marrying the only girl Will had ever loved. He couldn't condemn the resentment he felt towards his best friend, those words on rewind over and over in his mind for weeks:

_Jem has proposed to me. And I have said yes._  
_Jem has proposed._  
_I said yes._

Will shook his head, pushing those thoughts out of his mind and repeating the conversation he had dozens of times before. Jem was sick. He was _dying_ for goodness's sake! This was a good thing. A _good_ thing. James deserved this. He deserved to be happy. He deserved Tessa.  
Unlike Will, who, due to the "curse" had spat in her face over and over again and this was the price for it. The repercussions for his actions.

Will ran a hand through his hair, his eyes seeking Jem. Maybe it would ease some of the guilt he felt.  
Finally he sought him out, standing far off to the right, surrounded by a small cluster of prone-to-dull-chatting people. He wore a similar tux to Will's, the only contrast being his pocket flower was yellow instead of purple, to differentiate between the groom and, well, a very internally conflicted Will.

As he sauntered over to Jem, Will couldn't help but recognize a few faces from the throng. Most of the Shadowhunters who took up residence outside were from the New York Institute. The Fairchilds were present for this "celebration" as were the Morgensterns and others he didn't know.

Will had never liked the Morgensterns.

He walked up to Jem and clapped him over the shoulder, a poor attempt it felt like to Will but gentle-hearted James of course, didn't notice. He smiled, joy emanating off of him like an open oven, only increasing Will's conflicted-self.  
"Almost ready, Will?" he asked, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Yes," Will lied smoothly. "Are you?"

"Have been for weeks."

Unlike Jem, who had been waiting heavily in anticipation for this day, Will had hoped the time would slow until the last moment, but, unfortunately, had not.

After flashing him another smile, James's eyes swerved to something resting behind his parabotai and Will turned to get a better look.

It was a member-a woman- of the Clave, coming to approve of Jem's marriage to a Downworlder after suprivising the ceremony.  
"Would you excuse me, Will? I must go speak to..." his voice was lost as he dwindled through the small mass of people, towards the formally red-dressed woman.

Will turned to leave, hoping to catch his breath before the ceremony, maybe threaten Gabriel once more so as to acknowledge that Cecily was not to be near him, when his eyes rested on a very isolated and golden-dressed Tessa.

He nearly choked. She looked so ravishing in her dress, the color plashing with her big, stormy eyes, gold cascading from her arms in a mixture of lace, pearls, and intricately placed jewels that gleamed in the sunlight. Her hair was pulled up into a messy knot, ringlets of curled hair falling off to the sides of her face.

Will preferred her hair down; natural and free, incapable of being restricted. He knew she did, too.

Her body froze when he looked at her, jaw locked, hands clenched, eyes on him, as if unable to look away.

The past revelation hit him like a punch in the gut. _You could never love me._


	3. He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

Loss gripped Tessa from the inside out, like a fist groping around inside her. Confusion splintered her bones and longing clutched at her heart, pain singing through her veins as she stared at Will, her decision made.

She would go through with the wedding.

But there was something she had to face; a truth that she had buried and imbedded so deep into her mind, so as no one could see it. He deserved to know this. He could not go through his life believing a lie, a lie Tessa had chosen to tell-or not to tell, for he had just assumed.

Which what had made it so unbearable.

He was still staring at her when she began tromping over to him, anticipation flowing through her veins like hot fire.

Jem was nowhere in sight so she had no need of concern for him seeing her before the wedding, instead catching the looks of a single person or so at a time, Tessa ignoring them as she came upon Will.

He looked very surprised, his eyes sparking with electricity, muddling her decision. _Marrying Jem,_ she said to herself as she faced him. _I am marrying Jem_

"T- Tess. Shouldn't you be...preparing?" He stuttered, a crease between his eyebrows accenting the level of caution he took with every word.

Tessa hesitated, her voice coming out dry and rough, "yes. But-but I needed to tell you something first."

His jaw clenched visibly and he sighed as if knowing what she had to say. "I know, Tessa," he said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ignored you so over the past few weeks," The pain in his voice was evident. "I just, I couldn't face you. I won't use my sister as an excuse. There isn't one. But I am truly sorry. Not just for today but for everything. I know I told you in the drawing room, I just needed to say it again so you would understand"-

"Stop," she demanded, inturrupting him mid-sentence. He had no reason to apologize. She reframed from screaming, and at the very least, hoped she didn't cry. This would be hard. Possibly the hardest thing she had ever done. And it would probably only increase the severity of this matter, but she didn't care.  
"That is not what I came over here to discuss with you, Will." She could not deny the hurt it caused her when she spoke his name. "I came-I needed to tell you-you deserve to know," she stumbled, trying to keep her voice steady. This wasn't working. She rephrased her words, not bothering to hold back any longer. He didn't so why should she?

"I must tell you this. I cannot go on thinking that you believed what I had told you in the drawing room. That I could never love you. But that was not true. The truth is, Will,"

And out it came.

"I began to care for you a long, long time ago," she rushed, "and over time, that care has only progressed into something much more. I had hoped, that day on the roof, that you had felt the same for me as I did for you, and when you had not, that feeling turned into spite and anger." She looked down, unable to continue with his dark irisis watching her every move, committing it all to memory. "I can see now that you did- feel the same for me, that is, and I must sincerely apologize for not giving the possibility of burden and pain to be the reason for your... hesitance." The word did not sound right to Tessa but she went on, determined to finish.  
"When I told you that I could never love you, my words were misconstrued. If circumstances were different, my words would have been that I could never love you _anymore then I possibly do._ That I could never feel as strongly a passion for you then with anyone. Because it's different with you. You are not Jem"- she flinched at his name, at what she was saying, causing,-"and Jem is not you. Those still are my words but you know that I cannot use them."

She looked up then, into his blue eyes as dark as the sea yet as blue as a sapphire, his face filled with such astonishment and amazement that she felt as if he could see straight into her soul, reading the feeling she was trying so desperately to express. Her hands shook and she clenched them tightly, paying no mind to her blurring sight. "You are more like Sydney Carton then I would have been able to bear. I have no hope that I will be given the oppotunity to know the real you after today but you have told me the secrets of your past that you had not shared with anyone before. That has given me what I had always wanted which was to understand you." She took a deep breath, drawing to her conclusion. "And now I do, beyond what I had anticipated and I know, I _know_, my feelings won't waver even though they may contradict me this evening. You are an amazing person, Will. Far better then I had done you credit, and far better than I will ever be." She could almost feel her heart snap, the veins that pumped life into her breaking away, making her hallow as she spoke her final words. _"I do love you, and I am so sorry."_

Then, not allowing herself a chance to breathe, she turned and fled back the way she'd come with her hand clasped over her mouth, containing her sobs that threatened to kill her.


	4. Beyond Words

Will was utterly frozen, as if chiseled from ice, yet incapable of being shattered. It felt as if his heart were swelling, nearly breaking him, turning his body limp until he hit the ground in a pile of arms and legs and nothing. His mind was no longer with him, nor was anything else for that matter. He felt completely detached from his body, like one of those ridiculous stringed puppets that Will had always found disturbing.  
_I love you, Will and I am so sorry._

Those last words swam through his head, attempting to dissuade him that they were real, that Tessa had truly been here, telling him all those things.

_I could never love you anymore then I already do._

She hadn't said that? Had she? Did she mean them? She couldn't have. Why, oh _why_ had she chosen this time to tell him? Will was just beginning to accept it! Tessa could never love him. He'd trained his mind, focused his every thought around that fact which had stuck with him every minute of every day for _weeks_ trying to believe it. He had believed it, too! Up until this moment, that was.

Everything slipped away as he argued with himself, never moving an inch. He stood there, alone with his thoughts, his insides at war with each other. Finally, when he could think coherently, a new uproar began.

_She loves you._ A small voice crackled at the edge of his mind. Will shook his head.

_It doesn't matter._ He fought back, refusing to allow that voice to influence him in any way. _She is not mine._

_But she admitted it!_

_As I admitted it to her, you infernal concience!_ he mentally screamed, his index finger and thumb grabbing at the bridge of his nose.

But the voice would not return to the silent place it had materialized from. _You could at least talk to him._

Will had had enough with this. He'd rivaled against himself for days and it was beginning to get tiresome. _I would never do that to Jem! He is happy and I will not be the one to strip him of that! I will die before I deprive him of his last breathing wish!_

And at that, the voice deminished, like an only torched flame in the seeping blackness.

He sighed in relief. The voice was gone but his pain was still there, accompanied only by misery and confusion.

"Will!" Someone called, grasping his shoulder.

Henry.

"It's time."

Will could not acknowlege his words, could only pull his lips up into a false smile, one of which he could not feel, before numbly walking alongside Henry, towards the isle that every guest was sitting apposed to.

Henry stationed him in a front row seat, everything visible from this point. Time seemed to move by at a very snail-like pace. He could see the small podium placed at the end of the white silk where the conductor would handle the ceremony. He could see the vases of yellow flowers hazardously placed on small tables on either side of the podium; could see a small sea of heads turning...turning...

Watching as Tessa began her decent down the isle.  
There was no music, just a silence that weighed down Will's heart as his eyes, unable to look away, followed her past the curious lookers, beyond the flowers, drawing farther towards Jem, each step cutting into Will like the tip of a blade.  
She was smiling, a delicate smile that looked far too fragile on her strong face, and just for a second, Will's belief in her words she'd said dissappeared from possibility and out of existence.

This was a mostly Mundane ceremony. More of it then of Shadowhunter without exchanging runes to Tessa, just words.

They joined hands once she'd reached the end, facing the man behind the podium. He was a tall man, greying hair with a receding hairline, cacoooned in a great black robe with golden taffles at the end of each sleeve.  
"I stand before you today," he said in a loud, deltoed voice, "to bind these two people in matromony; to gift these young people with a life that they may share until death do they part."

_Until death do they part._ Will had always despised that line, the way it was spoken with such determination and sincerity. Surely the loved rejoined after death? For what was the point of life if there was nothing after?

"If anyone here thinks otherwise about this particular binding, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Will remained silent.

"I shall now present the ring," the conductor announced, turning to retrieve a single golden band. Will did not have to look to know that it bore on it the Carstair's family Mark.

The pain that seared Will's heart only continued to increase as every moment skidded by.

The man handed Jem the ring and he turned to Tessa, radiating such joy that he almost glowed. "Tessa," he spoke, voice strong, confident. "Ever since I had lost my family I've felt an imbalance in my life, dangling below its short duration." Will caught sight of Tessa's clenching hands. "Since then, I have gained a new family, one to which I am bound so strongly to that I care for more then I ever had before."

She bit her lip. Will recognized that method she used to keep from crying.

"But that imbalance was still there, my feet never quite planted firmly on the ground." Jem swallowed visibly. "But since you entered my life, I have begun to stablize. My legs no longer trip but are sure-footed because of you. I have gone without that for a very long time, Tessa, stripped of possibility only increasing my longing for something I had no idea I ached for."

Will glanced away, inhaling stiffly.

"My heart must have sought you out before my mind, Tessa. You are my home now, a home in which I cannot bear to be without."

_Nor I,_ Will thought.

Tessa swiped at her eyes, filled with joyful tears as Jem slipped on the ring as gently as a rustled feather.

Yes, his mind must have snapped so that he had conjured Tessa saying those things to him. For those words could never belong to the girl who stood in front of him now.

"Jem," Tessa began, clearing her throat before speaking, "I could never imagine being so loved by anyone so devotedly in my entire life. I had thought to believe that they existed only in fairy tales." Will looked up, needing to see her face as she said these things to someone else and not to him.

"I now know that it was not a fairy tale I had been chasing, but the chance at love itself. To be able to give it and receive it with such strength and loyalty." She was crying now, Will noticed, wanting nothing more then to wipe them away with his lips. He pushed the thought out of his mind.

"You are the kindest man I have ever known and I cannot begin to explain my amazement that I get to be yours."

_I love you, Tessa Grey._

She smiled. "I love you, Jem Carstairs."

Tessa did not slip a ring onto Jem's finger. Instead, the conductor retrieved a stele from the depths of his robe, placing it over the skin of Jem's left hand.

"Do you, Tessa Grey," he began to recite as the stele's marking began to imbed itself into James's skin. "Take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish in sickness and in health for as long as you be bound by this earth?"

Tessa nodded as the finishing touches were added to the rune. "I do."

A cup filled with wine as bright as blood was handed to Jem in a golden goblet, Tessa twining her right arm- the one with the ring- and Jem's left around its base, sharing a sip to seal the bound.

As soon as their lips touched, however, Tessa's eyes flickered to the side before her head snapped up and she jerked back, her eyes widening in disbelief and terror.

Will stood abruptly after catching the look in her eyes and turned in the direction Tessa stared at, his blood turning cold as he found them.

Hidden behind a flimsy haze of white fog and thick interlocking branches of forest, was a group of people. But Will knew that they were nothing like people, anything but human.

Instinctually, he went for his belt, but there was no blade. He was unarmed and unprepared. It had given Mortmain the perfect opportunity.

A perfect opportunity to introduce them to part of his army.


	5. Broken Bounds

Tessa didn't know what to do.  
The automatons' eyes seemed to shimmer behind the thin veil of fog, their approach making her heart hammer in her chest and her blood raise with adrenaline.

She shook her head once to focus. Jem stood behind her looking stunned, holding the stele that had administered the marriage Mark on his arm. With a closer look, though, Tessa could see the Mark had begun to fade, slowly sinking beneath Jem's skin, leaving nothing behind.

The bound had not been sealed.

"Jem!" Will's voice rang out through the small mass of guests that had now begun to panic and move away. No one was armed and Tessa knew that these automatons were different. Mortmain had made them more powerful and nearly indestructible.

"Tess! Get someplace safe!" He yelled, suddenly appearing and grabbing her hand. "He's after you," Will said, his blue eyes staring desperately at Tessa. "Go!"

She turned to Jem who repeated Will's words before she began running towards the Institute's entrance, without a backwards glance. She ran over the luscious hills, stopping once to rid her feet of the shoes that had made it difficult for her to move, making her way to the large building.

Once there, she darted inside and up the halls, down the long corridors and past the drawing room until she came upon the weapon's room. She heaved open the door and descended a small case of stairs, glancing around frantically for deadly knives that weren't too big for her to carry. Tessa spotted a few Seraph blades and she immediately ran over, picking up five by their hilts and placing them delicately in her arms.

She wondered why no one had made it here yet, positive that Will or some other Shadowhunter's instinct would have been to get arms and things to fight with, not stand by and wait for the automatons' decent. No. This was not right.

Tessa turned and ran back up the stairs and corridors, her footsteps echoing through the open rooms and back into her ears. She ignored the nagging feeling that gripped her insides, instead, charging out of the Institute and back the way she had come.

At the base of the hill she stopped, watching as the automatons began to barricade the Shadowhunters by one side, already the body of a dead Nephilim lying on the ground. Tessa took off at the first sight of an opening, the steady thrum of something behind her making her head whip back.

An automaton stood there, a man, walking towards her, the steady off-beat of a false heart thumping in its inhumane chest as he chased her.

Tessa began running again, not bothering to sneak since she had already been spotted, her eyes immediately searching for them, finding both Jem and Will trying to hold off one of the machines with nothing but a stele whose runes decorated each of their arms.

"Will!" she cried, throwing up the knives before the automaton grabbed her from behind, tossing her as easily as a rag doll. She fell to the ground in a limp heap, her muscles screaming in pain.

"Tessa!" Jem cried, picking up one of the Seraph blades and commanding its power, immediately throwing himself at the first machine in sight.

Will did the same, swiftly taking one down in a silent, arching motion, blurring with speed as he turned to another.

Tessa forced herself to her feet, unsure of what to do, her hand instinctively going to her neck to find her Angel.

But it was not there.

Tessa cursed herself. She had taken it off in place of a more expensive necklace that was better suited for her dress. Her Angel was still in her room, placed on her bed.

Did she have to be closer for it to help her? Tessa still knew very little of its power and how to activate it, debating on whether or not it could offer up some assistance.

Tessa did not think twice before her choice was made, ignoring the screaming pain that seared through her muscles as she began to run, yet again, towards the Institute.


	6. Gone Like Wind

Will froze.  
_What is she doing?_ he thought, panic thundering through his throat and churning his stomach. _Where is she going?_  
Will did not have time to think. Instead, he continued to perry and deflect all blows that the metal bodies attempted, scewering one and beheading another, trying to slice through the mob of false human limbs and bodies. He could vaguely see Jem, his sword flashing, lit within.

"Jem!" Will called out, attempting to get his _parabotai_'s attention. "Jem!"

"Get her!" He shouted back over the throng that swallowed them whole. Suddenly, Jem was there, grabbing hold of Will with a grip as firm as steal, his eyes wide. "Find Tessa," he said.

"You can't hold them off," Will shouted back, the cries of metal and metal humming through his ears.

"Yes we can," Jem said, his voice rushed and hard. "I'm not fast like you, Will. If I die trying to save her, so be it. But I won't make it if something happens. Go," he shouted, his sword flipping back and knocking an automoton to his knees. "GO!"

Will spun on his heels, thrusting his way through the humanoid creatures, cutting and jabbing and perrying until the amount of enemies began to lessen as he went farther and farther from the battle.

His heart slammed against his chest, threatening to break through. _No, no, no._ he thought desparately, _not again. Please please please not again._

He ignored the throb in his arms as he darted up the grass-blanketed hill where the Institute resided upon. When the massive white structure came into view, the hidden glamour flickering slightly, his eyes inspected the area for any signs of the robotic creatures. Then he began running again, not stopping until he stood in front of the large entrance, the door apart and creaking slightly in the wind.  
He was just about to walk through when a piercing scream broke through.

He stopped, his blood turning cold. His heart seemed to stutter and his breathing halted in his throat. That was Tessa's scream.

Without a second thought he entered the Institute and began his ascent upon the staircase, his eyes alert, his ears straining to hear.

"...I've been waiting a long time for this, Tessa Grey," a voice chimed from somewhere on the second floor. Will's jaw clenched. "Foolish girl to think that you could prevent the inevitable. For you are my property. I created you, so you belong to me."

"I belong to no one!" Will heard Tessa shout, his heart jumping slightly. "You will never own me. I'd prefer death opposed to that alternative," she hissed.

"Hmmm," teased that voice. Will did not need a face to match it with. "Haven't we been in this predicement before? You really don't have much choice in the matter, now do you?"

"You killed my brother! You-you brainwashed him. Made him do things."

The voice sighed heavily. "My dear, that was not entirely my fault. Your brother...he always stood for the wrong side, even when he had innocence to claim. Now that that matter is settled, shall we depart?"

Will placed his back against the wall, his sword aloft in anticipation, hungry for blood.

"_I am not going with you!_

"I have ways of persuation," he said. "Tanya?"

A muffling noise came from overhead, followed by a clumping noise as if something were being dragged.  
Will caught the sound of Tessa's gasp.

"Let her go," she said, her voice spewing menice that Will had never heard before, nor thought she was capable of. "Please, just let her go!"

"Tanya?" the voice asked again, a hissing sound that could only be metal being unsheathed.

"NO! STOP! Don't. Don't. Just-just let her go!" Tessa begged. Will crept slowly up the staircase, careful to avoid the creaking of wood that would give his presence away; Just waiting for the right moment . . .

"See? I told you I could be quite persuasive. Now, tell me. You say you would prefer your own death than be in my possession. But what about someone else's life dependent upon you? Well...two lives."

Charlotte.

Will was almost to the door that Mortmain stood behind, his feet creeping across the ground in death-driven silence.  
"Alright!" Tessa said, her voice thick with the sob she was containing. "Let her go and-and...I'll go with you."

"Excellent. Release her."

"No!" Will shouted, barreling through the wooden door that was his only obstacle before reaching Tessa and Mortmain.

But in a plume of dust, both him and Tessa were gone.


	7. Darkness to Take

"No!" Tessa suddenly heard a male voice shout- a voice she knew as familiar as her own. Will. He had come for her! He would save her. It was Will, after all, and he was not the type to go down without a hard fight.  
She wanted to call to him, to hear his voice of reassurance murmuring in her ear that this was all a dream; that the automatons weren't really here, that Jem was not only battling an internal conflict but another one alongside it as well.  
But, before Tessa was given the chance, something seemed to pull and nag at the pit of her stomach, jerking and twisting as if she were being turned inside out. She felt something clamp down on her wrist and looked down just in time to see the outline of a hand gripping her own, accompanied by a plume of black ash that enveloped her, carrying her through space and into a deep, dark, dreamless unknown.

**Sorry these chapters are so short:)**


	8. Lost

Will fell to his knees in defeat. She was gone. Tessa was gone. Before allowing the realization of it all to hit, he hurried over to Charlotte who lay on the floor, appearing unharmed but shaken. "Charlotte! Are you alright?" he asked, taking her hand. Her stomach protruded outward like a balloon and he checked to make sure not a scratch marked her skin. Charlotte sat up, touching her hair where the automaton had grabbed her. It would seem she had screamed more out of fear for her child than of actual pain.

Footsteps echoed on the stairs and just as the disappearance of Tessa had sunk in. He'd failed her as he he'd failed Jem who came bursting through the door a moment later.  
With a dazed look in his eyes, Jem spoke, his voice hoarse. "Where is she?" he asked, skimming the small, carpeted drawing room where they landed on Charlotte. After doing a once-over of her uninjured body as Will had done, his eyes refocused on his parabotia. "Will," he called, "where is she?"

Will impeded. How could he tell Jem that he'd let his bride be whisked away by the very man who'd supposedly created her? He had to stall, as if holding back the words would make it untrue. Would Jem even be strong enough to take it? "What happened to the army?"

"They've gone," Henry's voice appeared, his figure materializing behind Jem. "They just dispersed, as if called away." Henry's eyes sought Charlotte and as if the roof were caving in, yelled out "Lottie" in fear that she might be hurt. After she was diagnosed for the third time as unharmed, Henry finally regained his breath.

"Will."

Jem's tone pierced Will in the chest. His words came out choked and strained, like a block trapped in his throat. He could no longer withhold. "H-he took her. Mortmain . . . took her," he gasped, a scorching pain searing his heart, his voice taking on the tone of a burning man's. Jem's hands clenched. "He took her?" he asked.

"But we will get her back, James," Will spoke again, this time with utter confidence and conviction. "So help me I will do everything in my power to bring her back to you."

Jem nodded, unable to speak, yet attempted a small lift of the corners of his lips. But behind his eyes lay doubt and pain, eyes that mirrored Will's own.

"He wouldn't harm her," Henry piped in, hoping to ease their concern. It offered no comfort.

"How did it happen?" Jem asked. "I thought you were coming to find her."

Will closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, James. I was here. I was-I was a door away from her. He was using Charlotte as a trade. To spare her life if she went with him."

"She _willingly_ went with him?" Jem asked, shock coating his tongue, accompanied by anger.

"She did it for Charlotte. And the baby," said Will. "Tessa knew Mortmain wouldn't hurt her. He didn't when"-It was almost too painful to recall the memory when Will had thought he'd lost her. And now he really had.

"Besides," Henry chirped, "she has her Angel, hasn't she? That Angel is nearly indestructible. The design was inhuman. No human's brain could function with that much clarity to construct it the way it is."

Something close to hope crossed Jem's face, but it vanished instantly when his eyes became round and stared into space. "She wasn't wearing her angel at the ceremony."

"Is that why she came back? To get it?" Henry inquired.

Will's breath he could think of what he was doing, he shot up and walked hurriedly to Tess' room, stopping for a moment before crossing its threshold.

Tessa's bed was littered with books, _A Tale of Two Cities_ opened and dog-eared. _You are so much more like Sydney Carton than I would give you credit for._ Now its sounded like an insult; Sydney had lost a girl, as well.

The others caught up to him soon after, Charlotte and Henry remaining outside as Will and Jem approached her bed. Lying neatly atop the intricately-designed bedding, nestled into the soft cloth, was Tessa's angel.


	9. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

Darkness.  
That was all Tessa could see. As if the night's curtain had suddenly dropped over the sky, keeping her in its seething, frightening grip. She had tried screaming a few times, but her attempts had been done in vain; wherever she was, Tessa's hope that someone would hear her pleas and come to help was beginning to dissipate. By this point in time, Tessa was beginning to get severely aggravated by the redundancy of being placed in deep, dark, places. Was a little bit of light such a hard thing to come by?

She had crawled on her hands and knees trying to find the door, keeping her hands outstretched to insure she wouldn't bang her head on the wall or anything that cluttered whatever floor she was on. Tessa could conclude that the walls were made of thick stones and the door of wood, which was what she now stood in front of, banging on with her fists and feet. "Let me out!" she shouted, mustering up as much volume as she could to contain in a single yell. "Mortmain! I demand you let me out of here!"

She knew that demand would definitely go unanswered.

"What is it you want from me!?"

Nothing, just the increasing sound of Tessa's heart seemed to bounce off the walls and reverberate back into her skull, reminding her that she was alone, and no one could find her.

"You won't get away with this," she continued. "Any of this! You will pay for what you have done!"

Tessa knew he would not respond to her threats, and as a result, she fell against the door and slid to the floor, clutching the spot where her angel had hung not long ago, where the beautiful necklace could no longer keep her from harm.

Just nearly before Tessa was about to breakdown in defeat, the door creaked open, allowing a small sliver of light to enter the dank room. She unsteadily rose to her feet, almost tripping in the process. "Wh-whose there?" she asked.

"I know these conditions are probably not the best for you, dear," chimed the deep, familiar voice of Mortmain. "But it is only temporary. First, I'd like to have a little chat with you. After all, I have been eagerly awaiting this for a long while, as you can imagine."

Internally, Tessa flinched, but she would not show weakness on her exterior. She would not give Mortmain the satisfaction of seeing what his presence did to her.

"Come towards the light so I can see you a bit more clearly."

"No," Tessa answered. "You wanted me here, and so I am. But I will not willfully give in to your orders, as small as they may be," she replied, hoping to sound strong and fierce. But with the constant screaming she had been doing, her voice instead came out broken and weak.

"So be it," he said.

Tessa could only see his silhouette, but she could quite clearly recall his face; how he'd tricked her into believing that everything was at the fault of that Vampire's. How he'd brainwashed her only family and had unleashed him against her.  
"Who am I?" she asked. "Why do you say you created me?"

She heard him breathe in, as if anticipating her inquiries. "I did create you," he said. "Better yet I ... _altered _you into something better. It was strictly experimental... and yet, I am quite pleased by the result."

Her jaw locked at his tone of voice which sounded almost ... merry; jovial.

"What do you mean by altered?" she said, sounding a bit more bold, giving her the tiniest bit of satisfaction even though she knew that she was anything but intimidating in her current predicament.

"You know, it is really amazing what one can do with the smallest of utensils, and still have a better conclusion then one would expect. That some, including myself, couldn't even imagine."

"What do you mean?" she asked again, tears sparked by anger prickling her eyes. For a moment she was thankful for the darkness to shield her. The thought of Mortmain seeing her cry nauseated her.

He sighed, taking his time. "Do you realize what I have accomplished? Thanks to you, I have achieved ... such an amazing outcome due to my experimenting. Something that will be passed down and tested differently on for many years to come. I have made history, Theresa Grey. And so have you."

"No," she said. "I'm not as amazing as you have given _yourself _credit for."

"Oh, I think you will discover many who would contradict that statement of yours. Or, many _more_, at least."

She ignored shiver that crawled up her spine at his words and asked again, "what. am. I?"

She could hear the clicking of Mortmain's teeth, echoing throughout her cell. "Ta-ta-ta, not too quickly, here. We have time, Theresa Grey. There is no need for rushing," he chided. "I will give you the answers you seek, but first, you will do something for me."

"Never," she replied before he had even completed his sentence.

"Yes you will, my dear. That is the only way you will know your true place. Which is why, in due time, you will Change for me."

"NO!" she shrieked, her voice bouncing off every stone and corner of the small spacing.

"As you are well aware of," began Mortmain, sounding unaffected by Tessa's scream of denial, " I have quite mastered the ways of persuasion. Now, _will you, Theresa Grey, Change, _or will I be forced to resort to a more ... drastic measure?"

Tessa repeated her first answer before she had time to comprehend his words.

"Very well," he said. "I believe you will be more lenient this evening." With that, Mortmain sauntered out of the door, slamming the wooden piece behind him.

Tessa assumed that he may just keep her cooped up until she cracked and broke down, but Tessa was determined that that would not be happening any time soon. Will and Jem were coming, weren't they?

When the door opened up once again about an hour later, Tessa calculated, she expected Mortmain with another of his threats, but the voice that appeared made Tessa's blood turn cold and her heart freeze.

"Hello, Deary. Remember me?"

The tone was evil...eerie. One that was all just too familiar to Tessa.

The voice belonged to that of a Dark Sister.


	10. Needle in a Haystack

Will fingered the small clockwork piece; the intricate bolts and moving parts that decorated its delicate wings; the steady sword, positioned to defend her owner.

Except her owner was not here.

"Where would Mortmain take her?" Cecily inquired, knees crossed as she sat in the drawing room where Tessa had been taken.

Will had gone outside in hopes of finding some clue as to where Mortmain had taken Tessa, after insuring that his sister—thanks to Gabriel Lightwood which Will had very nearly choked on his reply of gratitude—was safe from harm. But not a trace of the clockwork creatures had been recovered other than the damage they had left behind.  
"I don't know," he said hopelessly, "you don't suppose her angel might have the capacity to…work as a tracing device and track her down?" he asked, meeting the eyes of Henry who shook his head.  
"I think we would not have found it if its design has somehow been programmed to locate Tessa. Maybe if she was close but, judging by the Angel's unresponsiveness . . ."

". . . she might be out of reach," Jem finished, clasping his hands together in frustration.  
Will had noticed that his eyes had been turning that milky white that always appeared after severe trauma, but the color had been receding and was now nearly gone, much to Will's relief.

"There's got to be something," Jem said, turning to face his parabotia. "Something we missed, perhaps."

"No, but that doesn't mean there aren't other ways that may offer up some collaboration. . .," Will said, contemplating the idea that had been forming in his mind for quite some time, but had suppressed it in hopes of not having to resort to it. Now though, as they were clearly out of options, it was time to act.

Will made his decision and instantly shot to his feet. It was time to pay Magnus Bane a visit.

Will walked eagerly up to the front door of the small yet spacious mansion where Magnus Bane resided. Will had sought out the warlock to rid him of the false curse that had supposedly been placed upon him after his elder sister's death, only to be told by Magnus, after weeks of hard work, that the curse had all been a lie. He had helped him then and Will prayed he could help him now.

Will rapped on the door.

A few noises sounded from beyond the door; noises that Will could not match up and didn't feel all that inclined to.  
"

Hmmm…" came the only noise in which Will could place; the only one he cared on hearing.  
The door slowly creaked open after a few moments revealing a very tires-looking and sparkling Magnus. "I thought I'd told you that it was false, William," he said.

"No, that is not"—Will began before Magnus interrupted him again.

"—And no, I cannot rewind time back to that very day five years ago just so you can make everything righty tighty with"—

"Magnus, my visit is not about me this time. I need your help."

"Really?" The warlock asked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "And I'd merely thought that you'd just decided to stop by and chat for a bit. What issue is there now?"

"It's Tessa. She's been taken."

The warlock gave him a concerned look. "I would have assumed, what with your hopeless infatuation with her, that you would have kept a better eye on the girl."  
Ignoring Magnus' retort, Will hurriedly retold the story, including every detail he thought that might be of some importance to him, all the while remaining outide; for the warlock had not offered him in until Will had gotten to the final part where Tessa had been forced to leave with Mortmain.

"I appreciate you not coming to me this time sopping on my carpet. You can only imagine how long it took for it all to dry," was all Magnus had to say in reply.

"Can you help me or not?" Will asked, his tone cold.

Magnus began striding slowly in a maddening circle, lightly tapping his bottom lip with a finger, deep in thought.  
"Does she have her necklace?" he finally asked, breaking the silence that threatened to destroy Will.

"No," he answered.

"What about where they went? Did Mortmain hint about where he might be headed?"

"No."

"The automatons? Did their programming self-destruct when Mortmain left?"

Will pinched the bridge of his nose, his hopes depleting more and more with every tick of his mental clock. "No. They deactivated. I doubt Henry could get anything out of them."

A look closely resembling worry crossed Magnus' face, along with just a hint of irritation he refused to leak into his tone. "Well, that's not a lot to go by, Will."

"Can't you track her down?" Will asked desperately, his stomach doing a sickening summer-salt. He had to find her. He knew his parabotai was getting weaker and by this point, Tessa was the only thing Jem had left to fight for besides Will. And Will had promised him.

Magnus sighed. "I-I'll see what I can do... I don't want to raise your hopes unnecessarily, but I don't want to squash them and say it is impossible, either."

Will sucked in a deep breath, trying to repress the building feeling rising in his chest that Magnus had just warned him bout. "So you might be able to find her?"

"Possibly. And that is with heavy enunciation, William. I cannot promise anything, except that I will try."

Will not dared to waste a beat. "When will you know? If you can find her, that is."

Magnus momentarily returned to his roundabout stride and resumed the tapping of his lip. "Firstly, I will need something of hers. A possession. A book. A dress...something potent."

Will knew of just the thing. he placed his hand under his coat, and, with a gentle tug withrew it, dangling the Angel where Magnus could see it.

"Will this suffice?"


	11. Reaping Blade

Tessa couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. Her mind had gone numb, jumbling her thoughts and emotions. But one feeling stood out, overwhelming all the others:

Fear.

Of all the things to worry about, it hadn't crossed Tessa's mind to trouble herself with the possibility of coming face to face with a Dark Sister. Hadn't Will taken care of them? Perhaps he'd only hoped so.  
Shadows danced around Tessa, mocking her, laughing at her, the Dark Sister's silhouette outlined by the light pouring out beyond the wooden door. For a moment it seemed hostile, as if threatening to close its hinges and keep Tessa locked up with _her_.  
A shiver rippled down her spine and thundered through her heart.  
Behind the Sister was another broad outline, but something about it was . . . off. Tessa speculated it was an automaton.  
"Troublesome aren't you, Deary?" the Dark Sister murmured derisively, her voice tight with obvious pleasure.  
Tessa said nothing.  
"I ought to cut your throat this instant. You took things from me! Important things" she hissed, stepping closer to Tessa. "But I will find revenge. And, Deary, this is your first payment for all you've done." The Dark Sister sparked a lantern, walking over to the other side of the small prison, rattling through the grimy robe Tessa saw she wore. Tessa heard a clicking noise and the Dark Sister seemed to lift something up, light abruptly flooding in.  
Tessa blinked, trying to readjust her vision.  
A barred opening was what the Dark Sister had opened, allowing Tessa to get a a good, _clear_ look of the Dark Sister.  
She swallowed. The Dark Sister was even more gruesome than Tessa had remembered. Her hands were gnarled, her black hair knotted, her dark, coal-lighten eyes filled with more hate and anger than Tessa thought someone should be capable of harboring.  
She held perfectly still, dreading what was to come.  
"Stand up!" the Sister commanded, her awful cracked lips curving into a smile of desire.  
The desire to see me suffer, Tessa thought.  
She remained on the floor.  
Annoyance radiated off the shrouded creature. "Don't think for a moment, Deary that I haven't got leniency at my disposal. I was told not to kill you or cause you any permanent damage. _mentally_."  
Tessa swallowed again. Hurry up, Will, she thought. But did she really want to put the two boys she loved in danger? Could she live with herself if one of them got hurt trying to get her back? No. She could accept her own pain and her own death, but she could not when it came to Will and Jem.  
"This is where it gets exciting for me. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your parabotia boys, would you?" she said, another smile lighting up her gruesome face. "Of course not. See, I helped find you. This is my re-compensation for my labor and my loss."  
The Sister then shoved her hand in a flap of her robe, retrieving a small dagger that glinted evilly in the light.  
"Now, Deary, the rules of this game are simple. I'm going to ask you a question. If I don't like your answer, you'll feel this," she dangled the blade in front of Tessa's eyes, gently swinging it back and forth.  
"Alright? Good. Let's begin. My first inquiry. Where is the head of your Institute's husband?"  
The question caught Tessa off-guard. Henry? What did she want with Henry? She'd expected many things to come from that ghoulish mouth, but that hadn't been one of them.  
"What do you want with him?" she hissed.  
The Sister gave her a delighted smile. "Wrong answer."  
Tessa heard a swishing noise, and suddenly, blood oozed from a gash along her arm. And it _burned_.  
Tessa cried out.  
The Dark Sister laughed. "Poison. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Just regular poison. Mortmain didn't want to take any chances." She laughed again. "But that is quite alright. It is a win-win for me either way. Shall we continue?"  
Tessa gripped her arm, her vision slanting. "Institute," she gasped. She knew she wasn't giving out any information that the Dark Sister didn't already know. Tessa knew that that question was just a sample of what was to come.  
She clapped her hands. "I speculated you'd catch on quick. My, my haven't you certainly changed?" then she cackled again at her own evil pun. "Alright, alright. Does the man you fancy have family? The dark one. William."  
Tessa remained neutral. No way would she give up Cecily. Cecily was all Will had left and that was nonnegotiable.  
Tessa shook her head. "No."  
Silver suddenly flashed-and another searing pain appeared on her shoulder, crimson staining her torn garments. She gasped again.  
"Deary, I thought you and I had reached an understanding. This game is not in your favor, I foresee."  
Tessa could, too. It was only a matter of time.  
"Very well, I will try a different one. We have time. The Angel, your necklace. Where had it come from?"  
Tessa shook her head. "My mother."  
"Pity. And her name?"  
Who knew what kind of information could be rooted to a single name? Tessa pursed her lips and a searing agony shot down her back, blackening the edges of her vision.  
"Come now, Deary, she's dead. What honor would you be keeping by falling to my feet all because of a name that is now buried with its master?"  
Anger suddenly pounded inside Tessa's chest, but she remained silent.  
"Hmm. Stubborn thing aren't you? But I was already aware of that fault."  
The blade bit her hard against her cheek and Tessa screamed out, doubting how much longer she could hold on.  
The Dark Sister's laughter echoed around the room, bouncing off the stones. "See that automaton, Deary?" She asked, pointing her gnarled finger at the shadow that stood just out of Tessa's view. "Part of my reward includes causing not just you to suffer, but your loved ones as well." Her voice lowered to a vile whisper, making a clump appear in Tessa's throat. "And Mortmain has wired this one to record sound. So I will be sending this to your dear little friend William who will just have a fit. Clever isn't it? So before you lose consciousness, let's make this last one count, shall we?"  
Tessa's heart flipped. She couldn't bear to have Will and Jem feel her pain. It would only increase their panic and make them try even harder-if possible-to find her. What if Mortmain captured them? What if he-  
"No, please, Will!-"  
But then the blade came again, right across Tessa's back and it was deeper than the others had been. Hot agony shot up she screamed until the dark world was lost in even blacker shadows.


	12. To Hear a Cry

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Will asked, giving Magnus a skeptical look.

The Warlock shook his head. "It's discouraging to know how little faith you have in me, William. But still, I don't want to set your expectations too high."

Will rubbed his temples, still unable to accept that this had really happened. That he'd _let_ it happen.  
He knew it was his fault that Tessa had been taken and that it was now his responsibility to get her back. But he'd do that anyway, regardless of who was to be blamed.

Magnus stretched out his hand, dangling the Angel in front of Will and waiting for him to take it.

"Will this take me straight to her?" Will asked.

The Warlock gave him a sad look. "I am apprehensive of it," he said, "for that would be like cheating-not that I am judgmental of cheaters; in fact I am very friendly with the word. There are occasions when those opportunities take place, but unfortunately, this isn't one of them."

Will fingered the small ornament in his hands.

"It most likely will take you someplace _near_ her location."  
The Shadowhunter nodded and retrieved his stele. He was just about to it to the Angel that open a Portal-when a _whirr chu whirr_ing noise prickled his ears.

Will froze for only a second before twisting around and facing the automaton that stood just beyond Magnus' lawn, shrouded by shrubbery and short evergreens.

Then a scream pierced the air.

Will's heart stuttered. He knew that scream.

Abruptly, he launched himself at the machine, preparing to take it apart wire by wire, expecting to see the beast holding Tessa in its long mechanical arms.  
But Tessa wasn't there.

Will stopped in front of it, looking around for any signs of Tessa and waiting for the automaton to take action.

But it didn't. On the contrary, the automaton didn't seem threatened by Will, but almost as if he were waiting for something.  
William was just about to draw back his blade and plunge it into the machine's false heart, when a voice appeared. He felt the confusion register on his face. No one was around them and Will was almost sure that the voice was coming from _inside_ the machine.

" . . . Deary, does the man you fancy have family?" the voice asked.

Will's breath seemed to tumble from his lungs. He knew the owner of that voice, filled with so much evil and hate than Will would liked to have recall.

A Dark Sister.

"The Dark one. William?" the chilling tone continued.

Will hadn't realized he was shaking. No. Tessa couldn't be-this didn't mean-a Dark Sister couldn't be with . . .

"No," Tessa's voice gasped from inside the automaton.

Then a second scream shattered his ears.

_what are they doing to her?_ Will asked, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Pain filled his chest, threatening to crack him in half.

"Deary," the voice chimed, "I thought you and I had reached an understanding. This game is not in your favor, I foresee."

Will waited for a reply but none came.

"Very well, I will try a different one. We have time. The Angel, your necklace?" she asked, "where had it come from?"

"My mother."

Tess! Will wanted to scream.

"Pity. And what was her name?"

Will was nearly begging her to answer. He could not endure to hear another of her tortured screams.  
But the other end was silent, except for a whooshing sound and a hissing noise that came from Tessa's mouth.

"Come now, Deary, she's dead. What honor would you be keeping by falling to my feet all because of a name that is now buried with its master?"

Silence.  
"

Hmm. Stubborn thing aren't you? But I was already aware of that fault."

Tessa's scream blared through the automaton. Will fell to his knees, begging for the sound of her agony to cease, but unable to leave. To move. He could barely breathe.

"See that automaton, Deary?" the Dark Sister's voice asked after a bout of laughter."Part of my reward includes causing not just you to suffer, but your loved ones as well."

The next part came in a low whisper that Will had barely managed to make out:  
"And Mortmain has wired this one to record sound. So I will be sending this to your dear little friend William who will just have a fit. Clever isn't it? So before you lose consciousness, let's make this last one count, shall we?"

Tessa's voice picked up again, panic igniting her voice. "No, please, Will!-"

Then the worst kind of agony echoed from the automaton's chest. Will buried his face in his hands as Tessa's scream sliced directly into his heart. Her pain seemed to go on forever, and his followed in her wake.

Then the sound clicked off.

Will roared, fury igniting every part of him, blinding his vision. He struck the automaton and tore at it; slicing every wire, every mechanism, every chain and metal piece from it, stripping it until it fell to the ground in a heap of debris.  
Will let out his own scream, nearly falling to his knees again.

But he stayed upright, turning back and facing Magnus, who stood only a few feet away.  
The Shadowhunter brought out his stele once more and touched it to the Angel.  
Then the world blurred and Magnus blinked out of vision, Tessa's screams still echoing around Will's mind. He promised to kill that Dark Sister who'd caused Tessa so much pain.  
He wouldn't stop until she had fallen at _his_ feet.


	13. Down the Rabbit Hole

Will's head felt as if it were about to implode.

Images raced behind his lids, swimming into focus before disappearing yet again. Pain seized him, tearing at him from the inside out. He wanted to scream but it was as if his lips were sealed shut. He couldn't feel them. Couldn't feel anything. Fire seemed to lick at his skin, branding him with tendrils of scorched skin.

Just when he thought he would finally break, dying a gruesome death before he reached Tessa, the pain disappeared and he fell to an unfamiliar ground.

Dazed, the traces of pain no longer lingering, Will staggered to his feet, wondering where on earth he was. He seemed to be in a dark alleyway, conveniently dumped in an isolated area where he had not been seen. Will followed the dark, dank alleyway until it spilled onto a busying road, filled with civilians going about their daily activities, mothers trying to keep their children from getting squashed by the crossing carriges.

He blinked rapidly, his vision still slightly blurred from the travel through the Portal, trying to take in all the surroundings, especially the suspicious ones that might be holding Tessa prisoner. Will wondered where Mortmain would have thought to hide. It was highly possible that Mortmain had chosen a busy place for the specific purpose in throwing peopel off his scent.

Will blew out an aggrivated breath, running a hand through his dark hair. "Where are you Tess?" he asked quietly to himself.

He walked down the streets, casting sideway glances in the hopes that the sights would ring some sort of bell, telling Will where he was. People looked at him but he did not bother to cast a glamour upon himself. It was not his main concern at the moment.

He continued to try and place himself in the head of Mortmain-as despicable as that place undoubtably was-trying to guess where the man would keep a young girl and a Dark Sister. Frustration built in his chest, consuming his entire being. Will swore that he would be the one to kill Mortmain. To see the life leave his eyes. Will would prove to Mortmain that he had not won.

Something close to bitter excitement lit from within side Will and renewed energry seemed to be injected into his veins.

His eyes roved the area, shifting from person to person, building to building, market to market, hoping to catch the possible sightings of-

There!

Triumph and anger blossomed in Will's chest as he locked in on the woman . . . a woman whose appearance _flickered. _

Will concentrated, mentally stripping away the false look, peeling away the shivering glamour until it revealed an elderly lady shrouded in a black cloak.

Blinding fury suddenly erupted and it was all Will could do to restrain himself from chasing after the woman and slitting her throat. Tessa's screams of shear agony echoed through his mind as his vision tunneled in on the hag.

Creeping quietly, Will stealthly followed the woman in her wake, the hag posing as the maternal figure her glamour read, purchasing certain things and placing them in a basket she held in her twisted fingers.

Will stayed close to the walls, slinking closer and closer to keep her in his sight, but careful not to get too near for the fear of the woman sensing his presence.

Time progressed angonizingly slow, for each second was one more moment Tessa was forced to spend locked away in who knew where until Will could reach her. And he would.

Finally though, the Sister moved forward, hunching across a road that led down an isolated pathway. Will trailed her, his breathing coming faster and faster as the hag continued on, closing in on where Tessa was. Hope began to steadily build inside Will which only made it more difficult to keep quiet. Somehow he managed, though, and in an hour's time, he saw the hag come upon a small cottage, shielded behind an old church and blocked by another domed structure. The cottage's glamour seemed to be a dilapidated stone building, nothing left but its broken skeleton.

After casting a look on either side of her, the Sister entered the cottage.

Will was quick to follow, hastening over to the cottage's perimeter, wary of possible automatons lurking behind the church or inside the domed structure. He searched the grounds. Then the house's walls, seeking a possible window or hidden entrance.

That's when he almost tripped, nearly falling into a deep, square-shapen hole.

He peered inside, noticing thin bars materializing from the opposite end. Beyond them lay something white which instantly caught Will's eye. He edged his way closer, careful not to disturb any dirt for fear that it would scurry down and into the window and blow his cover, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. Then his heart seemed to flip over in his chest, a slicing pain searing his heart.

_Tess. _

* * *

"Right where I left you," a voice chimed, swimming into Tessa's conciousness.

She lay on the floor, white-hot pain still shooting up her back and arms, threatening to tear her open. Tessa silenced the urge to scream or whimper, refusing to give the Dark Sister that satisfaction. Instead, she opened her eyes, refusing to move in case it triggered-impossibly-more agony.

"Are you ready to continue our little game?" asked the Sister. "I think I am winning."

It took Tessa a moment to find her voice and when she did, it broke pathetically. "How much more-do you think I can endure?" she inquired. "You-you can't kill me. Mortmain wouldn't-be too happy with you-if you did."

The Sister responded with a chilling cackle. "Oh, Deary, Mortmain wouldn't dare ruin my fun. Besides, it would be very hard to kill you. Your altered being is quite a challenge to destroy."

Confusion fogged Tessa's mind as it tried to grasp that. "My altered-"

"Mhmm. You have quite a high pain endurance. We could go at this for days and you'd be just like you are now," she said, laughing again, yet it resembled more of a barking cough. "Though you'd be as cold as a corpse and as useless as a blunt blade, you'd still be very much alive."

Tessa's mind reeled at that, contemplating on whether or not the Sister was revealing the truth or just spouting off a mouthful of lies.

"So, Deary, without further ado, shall we resume our prior positions?"

"What makes you think I will answer any more of your questions?" Tessa asked, clearing her throat to insure it no longer sounded so jagged and rough.

The Dark Sister leered above her, stepping in front of the glassless window, light slicing between the bars. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed on something dark . . . a halo of dark hair barely visible from where she lay.

Her heart pinched.

_Will?_


	14. The Stone Room

_How has he found me? _was Tessa's first coherent thought as the halo of dark hair disappeared then. Bewildered, she pulled her gaze away, trying to appear nonchalant in front of the Dark Sister still standing before her, casting her shadow upon Tessa's body.

"Deary, sometimes the inability to receive death makes life just harder to live. You will answer my questions because your pain will not cease until you do."

Tessa swallowed, sending up a silent prayer that Will would not get caught. Her heart seemed to expand in her chest just at the thought of him. A small part of her hadn't even expected to ever see him again. Now that she had-or perhaps it had just been her imagination torturing her-nevertheless, it brought her strength. She looked up at the Sister's hooded face. "No."

Fire appeared against Tessa's back-for she lay on her stomach- scrambling her mind once more. Miraculously, she had managed to swallow her cry of anguish, squeezing her eyes shut at the lapsing pain.

"You might want to rethink your answer, Deary. It's not like you are being given much of a choice."

Then another lick of the blade appeared and Tessa screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks and darkening the filthy dungeon-like ground.

"Music to my ears," said the Sister, obvious enjoyment sparking her depthless eyes. "Let's see how long you stay with that resolve, shall we?"

Tessa heard the knife cutting the air as it lashed at her skin again, the poison burning away at her flesh-or so it felt. She shrieked again, her legs involuntarily thrashing against her will.

"Now, are you going to forfeit or must we play this little game all day?" the Dark Sister asked. "Either one is perfectly alright with me."

Tessa gasped. "No. I remain with my prev-"

Another one of her cries pierced the stone room then, bouncing off the walls and into Tessa's ears. Her body went suddenly limp, every once of energy draining from her, replaced by that burning agony.

"I think a few more aught to finally break you, Deary, don't you think?" And, before Tessa could feel the lashing, the door bursted open as a man came barging into the room. Momentarily forgetting about the halo of dark hair, Tessa thought it was Mortmain, but instead, her eyes met familiar blue ones that seemed to dull the pain and lull her into a safer place. Away from the stone room. Away from the Dark Sister. Away from the pain.

Then the pit of shadows reclaimed her and she fell into nothing.

**I know my chapters are short and I apologize for that, but PLEASE R&R. **


	15. Torn Shadows

Will slammed against the wooden door, once-twice, until it finally gave, revealing Tessa lying on the ground, her back a mess of torn cloth and blood. Her stormy grey eyes met his and then slowly . . . they closed.

Magma-hot fury ignited from within Will and he surged forward, aiming his blade directly at the Dark Sister's chest. He lowered his voice, sounding as if chiseled from glass, as cold as pure ice. "I. Am going. To kill you."

The Dark Sister lunged to the side just as Will leapt forward. He shifted as she swung her own blade-the same one that had spilled Tessa's blood and caused her so much pain. In a roar of anger, he knocked it out of her hand and it skittered across the floor. The Sister darted backwards to retrieve it, but Will was already there, the tip of his illuminated blade leveled at the her chin.

"Don't kill me!" the hag begged, lowering her head to show subservience.

Will looked at her, his chest rising and falling, overzealous with the need for revenge. "Death is too good for you," he spat at her. She cowered back.

"You are lucky I grant you even that. The rest of your punishment awaits wherever death decides to lead you."

And with that, he plunged the blade into her, his jaw locked as the hag fell to the floor. Dead.

* * *

Will ran over to Tessa's limp body, lightly touching her arm. He held his breath as he felt for her pulse, sighing in relief when he felt its steady beat. As careful as an angel's feather, Will placed his hand against an uncut area of her back, sliding his other hand beneath her legs and lifting her up.

He hurried out the way he'd come, passing the dismantled debris of an automaton he'd destroyed, flying up the flight of stairs and through the front door, not bothering to close it behind him.

Will had not a clue of where Mortmain was, but decided it best not to stay to find out. With Tessa's head nestled against his chest, her warm breath tickling his skin, Will walked as quickly as he could away from the cottage and towards town, the girl he loved now secure and finally safe in his arms.

* * *

"Tessa? Can you hear me? Please wake up, Tess."A soothing and melodic voice penetrated the shadows Tessa was doused in, scaring them back into the recesses of her brain until they dissipated altogether, allowing Tessa to reinhabit her body.

The first thing she noted was the searing-hot pain still screaming on her back, and the next as she opened her eyes was-

Will.

Will! He was here! He had come for her.

Tessa's heart leapt at the sight of him, suddenly making her feel lighter. She wanted to rejoice out loud. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and make him swear to remain there with her forever. Instead, a sigh of contentment whispered through her lips. "Will," she breathed.

"Tessa!" he said, his voice filled with relief, pain, anger. A thousand emotions seemed to dance in the blues of his eyes.

Then, slowly, the previous events scuttled back into Tessa's brain, piece by piece until the prior images clicked together. "Wha-what happened?" she asked, trying to sit up, but decided against it after a spark of pain danced up her back.

Will's strong arms enveloped her, cradling her against his warm chest, the safest place she could ever imagine being.

"The Sister is dead. Luckily, I got there in time." His voice still rang with menace and hatred.

Tessa didn't blame him, nor was she at all guilt-ridden for the Dark Sister's death. On the contrary, she was glad that she was gone. Then another thought hit her. "Did-did you receive the recor-"

"Yes," Will replied bitterly. "I haven't even wished that level of anguish upon Mortmain."

Tessa stared at him. "How did you know where I was?" she asked.

He looked down at her, pure . . . love sparking deep in his eyes. "Magnus," he replied. Then one of his hands disappeared as he shuffled through a pocket, lowering something down into the palms of her hands.

"My Angel!" she gasped, holding it tightly against her. "Will, I don't know how I can-I mean all that you've done," she stuttered, unable to find the words to express her gratitude and her-

A fierce look appeared on Will's face. "I will always come for you, Tess. Forever."


	16. A Severed Heart

"You folk just don't entrust me with enough of your faith," chided Magnus as Tessa and Will exited the Portal. Tessa's back was throbbing sickeningly and the travel had not helped, but now she could manage to stay somewhat upright on her own two feet without Will's assistance.

"Magnus," Will said, the gratitude in his voice evident, "I don't know how I can repay you for your services-"

The Warlock gave him a taut smile. "That is not necessary, William. It gives me pleasure to see the two of you reunited. If I ever have need of you I will send message. And . . . really try to keep a better eye on her," he added, cutting his gaze to Tessa. She felt her cheeks inexplicably warm.

Will nodded and took Tessa's hand.

* * *

"Thereasa!" Jem called, appearing on top the threshold that emptied into the Institute. Tessa smiled at the sight of him, wanting to run to him and insure that she was alright, except that she couldn't run because she wasn't perfectly alright.

Will came up from behind her, keeping an honorable distance but giving her a smile that warmed Tessa's heart. Jem exited the Institute, joy clearly etched onto his face, but slipping farther and farther as the bloodied fabric of Tessa's garments were revealed.

His eyes bore into hers, a look of appalled horror registering in his eyes. Tessa realized just then that Jem mustn't have heard the recording, otherwise he would not have expected her to return reasonably unharmed. Tessa was grateful that Will had somehow managed to keep it away from Jem. She did not think him strong enough to hear her screams of anguish.

"Tessa-" his voice broke as Jem crossed the final spaces between them. He took her hand and Tessa knew he wanted to imbrace her but restrained himself, not wanting to cause her any more pain. "Sophie!" Jem called, the maid appearing beyond the door behind him. One look at Tessa's battered body and Sophie understood, hurrying away to fetch a wash cloth and water basin.

Charlotte and Henry appeared then, and Tessa was relieved to insure the condition of Charlotte, whom she'd last seen clutched in an automaton's hands. She patted Tessa's hand comfortingly, Henry standing a little ways off, not really knowing what to do. Tessa gave him a smile which he eagerly returned.

"Come, Tess," Will said, tapping her lightly on the shoulders. "Let's get those cuts . . . dealt with."

Tessa nodded, following the parabotai brothers into the Insitute, leading Tessa to the comfort of her own room.

"Out, Master William," Sophie said, resting a hand gingerly upon Tessa's unscathed shoulder. Henry and Charlotte left after Will and Tessa could not but help feeling saddened by his departure.

With Jem seated in a chair next to her bed and holding her hand, Tessa lay down on her stomach once more, allowing Sophie to pull the blankets up to her waist and carefully cut away the parts of material that surrounded the sliced flesh.

Tessa wondered how it looked and-judging by Jem's sudden intake of breath-guessed that it resembled a quite gruesome and grotesque picture. She gripped his hand tightly as Sophie cleared away the dried blood, wincing in pain as wash cloths were placed on top the cuts and pressed upon.

Still, it felt good in a painful sort of way and Tessa now closed her eyes, her shoulders relaxing after the horrible nightmare that would undoubtebly follow her into her unconciousness.

* * *

"How is she?" Will asked, anxiety making his hands shake as he watched Jem exit Tessa's room. Jem's face looked grave-troubled. Now that Tessa was being taken care of, Will noted the dark circles under his parabotia's eyes, the pupils now dilated to an unnatural size.

"She's resting," he said, looking at the door. "Will, what happened?" he asked, searching Will's face for some kind of answer. That was the only good thing that had come from the false curse Will had spent five years trying to rid himself of; it had taught him how to guard himself and dispose of emotions he should not be having.

But he knew he couldn't lie to Jem. It was an effortless attempt. "Magnus Bane transported me to a nearby location where I found someone and followed them to where they were holding Tessa," he said vaguely. Will didn't know if Jem had enough strength and, seeing his condition now, was even more apprehensive of sharing the entire story.

"I can't believe Mortmain would-I thought you said he'd-" Jem began, but Will cut him off. "It wasn't Mortmain."

"Wasn't . . . " Jem trailed off. "Then who? Who did this to her?" he demanded.

"The Dark Sister," Will spat, hatred and fury still licking at his insides whenever he thought about that hag and what she'd done to Tessa.

_"Deary, sometimes the inability to receive death makes life just harder to live. You will answer my questions because your pain will not cease until you do."_

Will's hands clenched together in fists while Jem's expression turned to one of complete horror and repulsion. "Where is she? Will, I swear I'll-"

"Dead. I killed her."

Surprise, followed by approval, flickered across Jem's face. "How did you-"

Will interrupted his parabotai for the third time. "James, we are brothers and I will do anything and everything you ask of me to do," he began, lowering his voice in the next instant, "but please spare me of having to relive this day and the boiling hatred that threatens to consume me. What's done is done. Tessa is finally safe and it would do your health no good if I were to give you any of the specifics of how I came to acquire her and in what condition," he finished, Tessa's screams still echoing off the insides of his skull. Will had barely endured it and he would do everything in his power if it meant not having Jem follow him through that kind of helpess torture.

Jem suddenly locked gazes with Will, a gentle look mirrored in his blood brother's eyes. "You love her, William."

**Woohoo! Another chapter done! I already know how I am going to end this but it won't be for quite a few chapters more. Please R&R! (If you have any other ideas for fan fictions just PM me and if I know the series, I will try and put something together:)**


	17. Broken Glass

Tessa woke to sunlight streaming in through her window. She momentarily forgot where she was, dreading the possibility that she was still imprisoned in the stone room and Will's rescue had all been but a dream. But, after a quick-intake of her surroundings, relief flooded through Tessa as she slowly sat up, ignoring the severe stinging that kissed her back.

Sophie entered then, right on que, helping Tessa into a simple dress, one without a corset due to her injuries, now wrapped tightly in a soft cloth.

She combed through her ratted hair, a heap of gnarls and tangles that frusterated both her and Sophie until, finally, she was decent enough to leave the room. After thanking the maid, Tessa left, passing down the corridor that led down the stairs.

A flicker of black caught her eye and she turned back to find Will standing in the drawing room, looking out the window. It was as if he had been carved from marble; straight, perfect. All angles and flawless features that complimented one another flawlessly. She took a step inside.

"Tess," Will said, catching sight of her reflection in the glass. He turned around, his blue eyes settling on hers. "I hope you're feeling . . . better," he said.

Tessa nodded. "Yes, thank you, Will," she replied, his voice causing a shiver to tiptoe down her spine. "I still don't know how I can ever make it up to you for what you've done."

"There's nothing to make up for, Tessa. You know why I came for you."

Tessa didn't answer. Suddenly, a horrible question seemed to form on the tip of her tongue and before she could bite it back, it spit forth. "If the wedding had been completed . . . would you still have come for me?"

Will shot her a hard look, making Tessa feel instantly guilty for even thinking it. Still, a part of her just had to know . . .

"Do you really think so little of me?" Will asked, his tone ringing with accusation and hurt. "Of course I would have still gone after you, Tessa. It wasn't just for Jem that I had. I told you how I felt. Availibility has nothing to do with love. You were-are -still engaged to James but that thought hadn't once crossed my mind because all I cared about was _you , _Tess. And I couldn't- if you'd been- if I'd been too late-," Will broke off, breaking from her stare and turning it to the window. Tessa saw his jaws locked, his fists clenched tightly.

She walked forward, watching him intently until finally, he had to look at her. "Will, I am sorry I made that accusation. It's just that . . . never have I had someone who went to such lengths to keep me safe. It seemed inconceivable when I saw you. And I beg you not to think that I am doubting Jem's love for me because I don't, it's just . . ." Tessa inhaled deeply, trying to figure on how to word this properly, truthfully. "_I'm _only me. I don't deserve either of you and I definitely did not deserve what you've done for me. And not just for today but for other times as well."

Will gave her a stern look, a sudden fierce expression appearing on his face. He gently placed a hand on either side of her face, staring deeply into her eyes. "Theresa Grey, it is I who deserve you. But don't for one minute-for one second- _ever _think that you are _just _Tessa. Tess, you _are _me. You are a part of me. The most pure and wholesome part of my being I gained from knowing you. Loving you. When you were taken, I felt like half of me had been pulled away."

Tessa couldn't breathe. Because she knew exactly how he'd felt. Of course, she'd shared that with Jem as well, but she couldn't deny that her heart was Will's. Couldn't deny that she loved him. That she always would. She was sick of playing tug-of-war. Sick of seeing him in such pain. Tessa swore that she would not allow Will to end like Sydney had.

In that instant, she threw her arms around him and pulled him against her, crushing her lips to his. Stars seemed to explode behind Tessa's vision and suddenly, Will was everywhere. One of his hands were in her hair, lthe other wrapped firmly around her waist. His lips brushed hers, kissing her along her jaw, until meeting her lips again, hard and unyeilding.

Tessa's hands curled into Will's perfect dark, refusing to ever let him go again. An image of Jem popped into her mind but she shoved it away, refusing to allow that to ruin this.

After weeks, Tessa momentarily felt whole again, but Will still not seemingly close enough. . .

Suddenly, he broke apart, his breathing ragged and fast as he looked at her, a stunning amazement sparkling in his eyes.

For a moment they only stared at each other, Tessa wondering why he'd pulled back.

"You're for Jem," Will finally said, tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her back, though she could still see longing in his eyes. "I cannot do this to him. I can't hurt him like this, Tess."

Momentarily stunned, she nodded, taking a step back, still light -headed and dizzy. She glanced down, ashamed, but when she looked to meet his eyes once more, Will's were widened, staring at something beyond Tessa. With a sinking feeling, she whirled around, facing a very stricken and white-faced Jem.

Tessa felt a pain suddenly appear in her chest, worse than the lashes on her back. This was not Will's fault. This had been all her. She couldn't speak. Couldn't think, just waited for Jem to speak.

But James said nothing. He just turned around and walked away.


	18. A Crack in the Vase

Tessa felt awful. Guilt was cushing her in waves as she stared after Jem, still frozen long after he disappeared.

Then Will took a step forward as if to go after him but Tessa halted him mid-stride. "This was my fault," she said, casting him a look of shame as she left to catch up with Jem.

She raced down the corridor to Jem's room, stopping when the sound of a tragic tune hit her ears. She slowly crept forward, peering beyond the open door's entrance, listening as Jem continued to play, his strokes hard and forced. Every part of her wanted to run away and avoid the look that Jem was sure to give her, but she knew that fleeing would accomplish nothing. And so, with her head bowed, she entered his room.

"Jem?" she called over the heart-wrenchingly sad melody that sent pierces of pain into her heart.

He didn't answer. "Jem, I can explain-"

In a flash, he whipped around and looked at her, the sadness in his eyes making Tessa's breath catch. "You can explain what, Tessa?" he asked, voice cracking. "I'm not a fool. I'm not blind. I know you love him."

She was stunned at his bluntness. Tessa had always known Jem as kind and controlled, but she could see the raw emotion that plagued him now-not that she could blame him. "James, I'm sorry," she whispered, tears collecting in her eyes. "I care for you both! Please don't let what you saw in there cause you to perceive my affections for you in any other way."

Jem tossed his violin on his bedside, sitting next to it while running a hand through his hair, distressed. "I don't know what to think anymore, Tess," he muttured. "I know about Will's feelings for you. But for him to act on it-"

"No," Tessa interrupted him. "Please don't blame him. He-"

"And now you're defending him?" Jem asked, the anger plain in his voice.

She shook her head. "I'm not defending him! I'm giving you the truth. I would never want to be the cause of distrust between you two," she said, stepping towards him and trying to take his hand. He gently pulled it away. "He still . . . he should have had the decency to stop while he was ahead."

Tessa stepped back, shocked. "I beg of you, Jem, please don't hold this against him. You're the closest thing he has to family."

"And look what he's done with that!" Jem suddenly shouted, but still remaining on the bed as if it took up too much energy to stand. "He uses humor as a shield and refuses to let anyone in. But these last few weeks he seemed more . . . open. The William I always knew he was somewhere underneath. But then I catch him-" he broke off, looking away from Tessa and towards the window.

"This wasn't his fault! James, he's been in such pain for all those years! Believing a lie over-" Tessa abruptly clamped her hand over her mouth, horrified at what she may had just given away. It was not her place to tell of Will's past and the secret he still wished to harbor. How could she have been so thoughtless?

"What?" Jem asked, something replacing a small amount of the hurt still shining in his eyes.

Tessa shook her head. "That-I shouldn't have said that," she said poorly. "That's Will's to share. Not mine."

"Tell me, Tessa," Jem said, voice firm. "He owes me that much."

"I told you, it wasn't his fault-"

"Then I deserve to hear it from you."

More guilt sneaked its way into Tessa's stomach, furthur knotting it in hopeless clumps. "It's not my pl-"

"Neither was you with Will in the drawing room!"

Tessa blanched, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. Will was going to despise her for this. But how could she deny Jem after what he had witnessed? He was too pure to have someone shove something so cruel into his face. Which is exactly what Tessa had done.

With an intake of breath, Tessa began the story, praying with every fiber in her being that Will would somehow find a way to forgive her, even if it took years to come.

* * *

"So please, Jem," Tessa said after retelling Will's entire story of the false curse and the death of his sister, up until he'd had Magnus' assistance and learned that the curse had been in fact, fraudulent. "Don't hold this against Will. He's been punished enough. Though he might be too stubborn to admit it, he needs you Jem. We both need you."

Jem looked at her, the pain still swimming in his eyes. Then he stood and walked to the door, not even bothering to turn around as he called, "I think I need to take a walk," and left Tessa alone feeling impossibly worse than she had when she'd first entered.


	19. The Tangled Web

After an hour had passed and Jem had still not returned, concern began to bombard Will. He oculdn't bear the thought of James hating him so much, even though he cleary deserved it. Why had he allowed it to get so far? Why had he allowed it at all? It was a foolish excuse to say that he had been too caught up in the moment; relief that Tessa had finally been safe, anger at how much pain she'd been in, joy in the way she had been looking at him with those huge, stormy grey eyes . . .

He shook his head, feeling like a complete and total idiot. Would Jem ever forgive him?

"Will?"

Tessa's voice appeared from behind him, Will leaning against the corridor's wall outside the drawing room. He spun around to face her, noting the swell around her eyes that indictated that she had been crying. "Yes, Tess?" he asked, insuring to keep an honorable distance away from her. It was like trying to keep water away from a fish.

"Has he returned?" Will asked. Tessa shook her head. "No, but I-Will, I need to tell you something."

Will sighed. "Tessa, I should have-"

"It's not about that," she interrupted. "It's something else."

He gave her a look of apprehension. "Then what is it?"

She hesitated, clearly not wanting to say what was on her mind, for she kept looking down at her feet, not meeting his gaze.

"Tess?" he coaxed.

"When, uh. . . " she trailed off and Will could tell that she was having difficulty wording what she needed to tell him. "I told Jem that none of this had been your fault and my tongue slipped and I . . . " More tears shined in Tessa's eyes and she cleared her throat.

"You told me that if I cared for you at all that I would not breathe a word of your past until you felt the time was right and revealed it yourself. But as I was explaining to Jem, I accidentally mentioned something relevent to it and he . . . "-she squeezed her eyes closed-"I ended up telling him everything." Then she looked up, the shame and guilt hitting him like a punch in the gut.

It took Will a moment to comprehend her words, knowing that her words had been sincere, but anger still bloomed inside his chest. "That wasn't for you to tell," he said. Yes, he had planned on telling Jem regardless, but he could not deny that he felt ashamed at his story. Of a flse curse that he'd wasted five years of his life, stealing him of joy and peace. Now Jem knew the reason for Will's distance and Will hted the thought of seeing pity in Jem's eyes. His background should not be any reason for Jem to forgive Will for what he'd done. For what he'd allowed to take place. And the fact that Tessa had gone against her word . . .

"I know it was not, Will. I didn't want to tell him, but he deserved to know."

"But that is not for you to decide," Will replied, an edge to his voice. "It needed to come from me."

Tessa closed her eyes, more tears spilling over. A part of Will had the urge to step forward and swipe them away, but his dominant side kept him there, soles cemented to the floor.

"I have done both of you much wrong, Will. And for that I am truly sorry. I would not resent you if you hated me for telling him. To be honest, I'm not that fond of myself right now, either," she said, eyes still glued to the floor. Then she broke their hold and looked up at him. "I feel as if-that since I came here, all I have caused is someone's suffering. Whether it's you or Jem . . . " she trailed off and silence filled between them, seeping into Tessa's blood like ice. "Say something, Will," she said, finally breaking the tension.

Will closed his eyes. "I don't have anything to say, Tessa."

But before she had time to leave due to the partial resentment she saw in his eyes, Sophie darted up the stairs, her face white with horror. "Automatons," she yelled, "outside!"

Tessa's heart lurched, dropping into her stomach with a sickening thud.

_Jem. _


	20. Blood Brother

Tessa flew down the flight of stairs, her Angel clutched tightly in her hand. Then someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her back, slamming her back which screamed in pain, into a rock-hard chest. "Don't even think about it," Will hissed behind her, hsi breath tickling her ear. "We just got you back."

"But Jem's out there!" she screamed, pulling against him and nearly dislocating it in the process. "Let me go, Will."

"No," he said. "I will be getting Jem. I won't let him be hurt again, Tess," and Tessa thought she heard a double meaning to his words.

"If you think I am going to go sit quietly in my room, Will, then you do not know me at all," she replied, finally getting her arm back with a firm jerk.

She followed the sound of Henry's voice when she made it to the bottom of the stairs, casting a fearful look around to insure that no automatons had made it inside. Will appeared from behind her and she kept her arms in front, not wanting to be yanked back again. She rushed to the window, pulling back the heavy drape just a sliver to look out.

At least two dozen automatons surrounded the perimeter, just as Sophie had said. Tessa cursed under her breath, her eyes searching for a halo of hair as white as a ghost's . . .

"I'm going out," Will suddenly called, marching towards the front door.

Henry raced in front of him, blocking the exit. "That isn't necessary, Will. I think I might have an invention that-"

"James is out there, Henry!" Will yelled. "I will not put his life on the line for one of your inventions that might possibly go awry."

Suddenly, Tessa wanted to scream. She felt so helpless. What could she do? What power did she have?

Then, it hit her. She'd done this once before and now it seemed that a repeat in history needed to be done. But she still needed something of his in order for this to work . . .

"Henry!" she called, "do you have anything more of an automaton?" she asked, looking hopefully at him. But Henry shook his head. "I was worried that they may have had a tracker. Much good that would have done since they already know where we are. But no, Tessa. Unfortunately, I have not."

"We need one," she said, forcefully, glancing between Henry and Will. Will, seeming to read her mind, shook his head. "Tess, I won't have you-"

"This is Jem!" she shouted at him. "I don't care what you will and will not have me do but this is non-negotiable."

They glared at each other for the few passsings of vital seconds but finally, he nodded. "Stay put," he said.

And out he went.

* * *

The moment Will stepped out of the Institute, automaton eyes latched on to him and surged forward. Will held his blade aloft, calling on its light and leaping into the mob of machines. He swiped at one but it avoided the blow, sending its own weight against Will, making him stumble back. Only half of Will's mind was focused on the task at hand, the rest screaming at him to find Jem and to-

There! Will spotted his parabotai's head of white hair easily, watching as Jem swung and deflected blows, sending the head of a machine toppling over another. But Will could see Jem tiring, slowing . . . losing energy.

Will moved just in time as an automaton sliced the air where his head had just been and he whirled back, chopping the automaton's hand clear off.

He surged back to the door and threw the metal piece towards it, hitting the wood of it hard.

Then Henry appeared and he snatched it up, handing it over to Tessa.

Yes, he'd been mad at her earlier but if she got hurt . . . If the automatons saw through her scheme . . .

Will launched himself back into action, taking down one machine at a time; severing heads, cutting off feet, plunging his blade deep into their false _whirring _heart. Sweat beaded at the nape of his neck as he tried to hurry over to Jem whose eyes had gone milky white and was barely keeping his sword up. Fear pummeled the inside of his brain as he neared his parabotai, taking down machine after machine, trying to . . . just . . . reach . . . Jem . . .

Then Will, hearing his blood brother cry out in pain, dove forward, no longer bothering to kill the machines but just to get _through. _His blade sliced the air, trying to keep the automaton's away from him as he jumped next to Jem who was close to collapsing. Will shot a glance at the door, praying that it would open soon . . .

"I'm sorry, Will," Jem suddeny gasped. Will gazed over at his parabotai, looking incredibly vulnerable and helpless surrounded by automatons.

"Shut up, James," Will said, unable to hear this. This couldn't be Jem's end. Not like this. Not tonight. "I'll get you out of this," he vowed.

Jem's body was shaking. His grip was faltering and Will heard the clatter of his sword fall to the ground.

_Hurry up, Tess! _Will mentally screamed as he now tried to keep the automatons away from Jem as well. But his parabotai was slowly losing conciousness, eyes rolling up inside his head . . .

"STOP!" a loud, familiar voice boomed. Will tensed, recognizing it, having to remind himself that it wasn't actually him, just Tessa.

The automatons halted, their heads turning robotically towards the voice. "I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE THE PREMISES!" "Mortmain" shouted at his minions. "OR . . . DEACTIVATE!" he added.

Will momentarily wondered how automatons would react to the ultimatum. Then he watched as they turned subserviently over to "Mortmain," slowly moving forward. Some shuttered and collapsed. Deactivated.

Tess continued to yell after them, commanding that they don't return and to keep walking.

Once the automons ebbed away from Jem and Will did he rush forward and feel for Jem's pulse. His breath froze at its weak pace.

Then Tessa was Tessa again, kneeling on the opposite side of Jem, holding his hand. Henry helped Will carry James inside the institute and up to his room, tucking him firmly into his bed.

Will reached for the box that held the poisoning drug, preparing to place some on Jem's tongue.

His eyes suddenly flickered open, glancing first to Will then to Tessa, then to the drug.

"Open, James," Will instructed sternly, but his heart seemed to stutter to a stop when Jem shook his head. "I think I'm done, William."

Will opened his mouth to protest when Jem gave him a weak smile, silencing him. "I'm tired of waiting for it, Will. We knew this would happen sooner or later."

Will's throat closed and he couldn't speak. On the opposite side of the bed, Tessa had silent tears trekking down her face, holding Jem's hand up to her lips, kissing it over nd over. "I'm so sorry, Jem," Tessa sobbed. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have-"

James shook his head weakly. "This is not your fault, Tessa. If anything you kept me alive longer."

"But I caused you pain and-"

"Tess," James said, making Tessa look at him. "I've always known a part of your heart would never belong to me," he said, making Tessa cry harder. "But that just shows me how big your heart is, Tessa. And now you don't have to continue tearing it in half."

Will felt something wet stain his hand and realized he also had tears falling. He heard Charlotte's andHenry's soft weepings as well.

James turned to him. "Will, I never truly understood the reason of your behavior and logic, pushing and pulling. But now I do and I could not be any prouder than I am of you."

Will's breathing stopped. He'd expected to see pity or sorrow in Jem's eyes. He had not anticipated seeing them bright with pride and care.

"I have never doubted your strength, William. You have proven greatness that not many people have the courage to achieve." James took a shuttering breath. "It has been an honor to be your parabotai."

Then, Henry came over with Charlotte, her hand on Jem's shoulder. "Jem . . . we thought you should be the first to know the name we have chosen for our child," she said, looking lovingly down at her protruded stomach, her shirt stained with her tears. "We have decided to name him James."

That brought an even bigger smile to Jem's face which crushed Will's heart into tiny shards.

Then Jem grabbed Will's hand and dragged it over his stomach, tugging Tessa's hand along the opposite side and placing Will's and Tessa's hands together. "You are to watch over her now, William. Promise me that you will love her and cherish her as I have done."

Will gave Jem his most determined look and nodded. "It is a promise I shall never break, Brother."

Jem nodded, settling into the comfort of his bed, eyes slowly closing . . .

As he started to fade away.


	21. Crumbling Walls and Broken Shields

Three weeks passed by in a daze.

Tessa felt nothing. Just a seeping numbness, sealed with a promise to keep away the realization that was slowly making its way into Tessa's mind.

Jem was gone.

She blamed herself just like she knew Will did, who had been so closed off for those weeks that Tessa was afraid he'd shatter. For he hadn't just lost a companion, but a man that was a close as blood, who'd had his back for years, who'd given him friendship and hope in those times Will thought it impossible. And now it had been brutally taken away from him, buried under the Institute's foliage, leaving the place empty. Hollow.

Henry and Charlotte continued to make plans for their son, but they did it with grief instead of joy and in tears of sadness. Tessa couldn't even bring herself to go up the flight of stairs and pass Jem's room. She was afraid to see the empty bed, cold with the absence of its owner; chilled to see the violin case, playing a song of silence.

She was constantly in the library, desperate to escape her world and enter another's, yet she hadn't gone near _A Tale of Two Cities. _Her Charles Darnay was gone.

* * *

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are," the eerie and familiar voice chided to Tessa from the lurking darkness. "You know you can't hide forever. You know I'll find you." _

_Fear pounded in Tessa's heart as she turned and ran. Ran into the blackness that just seemed to get colder, covering her in shadows. Tessa screamed out and turned around, shaking them off as if they were tangible beings. She ran one way and then the next, the crawling darkness just an endless labyrinth, confusing her. Panic seized her as she looked for an escape, each attempt done in vain. Sweat beaded at the nape of her neck, her hand clammy and wet. She gripped tightly on her Angel, waiting for it to spark to life and offer up some guidance._

_But it was not her Angel fastened to her neck._

_It was the jade necklace Jem had given her. _

_She let it drop, the jade feeling so cold that her fingers literally sprouted crystals from the contact. _

_Tessa's breathing came in quicker, harsher gasps as she tried to keep herself together. "Jem?" she called into the darkness. "Jem, please help me!" she begged to him._

_Then he appeared before her, yet he seemed unable to reach her. "Run, Tess."_

_"I can't!" she cried, turning in circles as she tried to find a door. A sliver of light. But there was just nothing. Nothing except Jem who was beginning to fade. "No!" she screamed, rushing forward. "Don't leave me! Please don't leave, Jem! I'm sorry!" she said, wanting to just grab hold of his hand._

_But the closer she got, the farther he receded, dimming more and more. "I have already left, Tessa," he said, giving her a weak smile. _

_Tessa though, refused to believe this. "No! Save me, Jem! I can't-" her voice cracked._

_"I can't save you, Tessa. No one can."_

_And then, Jem disappeared, replaced by Mortmain. Automatons suddenly came in to view, surrounding Tessa and closing in on her. Behind Mortmain, she saw a woman shrouded in black. "Hello, Deary."_

_"NO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the machines grabbed her, tearing at her. _

_"Tess!" Tessa heard Mortmain shout, but his voice sounded . . . off. _

_"No, no, NO!" she continued to shout, thrashing around as mechanical claws dug into her, the pain making her cry out . . . _

"Tessa! Wake up!" she heard someone call, but it was not Mortmain.

Tessa's eyes flew open, meeting Will's intense and concerned gaze. Her breathing was rough and jagged and she could somehow still feel the automaton hands on her, pulling at her hair and clothes. "I'm sorry," she gasped, feeling tears well up in her eyes and spill over. She couldn't even try and stop them. She kept seeing Jem's face, telling her that he was gone and that he could no longer save her. Protect her.

"Shh, Tessa," Will said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to him. "It was just a dream."

She shook her head, attempting to quiet the sobs that were slowly making their way up her throat. "No, it was real," she said, suddenly feeling as if she couldn't breathe. "I saw-Jem. He said-said he couldn't-that he had already g-gone."

She could feel Will freeze, causing more tears spilling over her face and down her cheeks. "I feel s-so gui-guilty," she gasped out, her hands grabbing at Will's shirt, the cloth rumpling in her hands. "If I hadn't-If I'd stopped him from-"

"Stopped him from what, Tess?" Will asked, pulling back to look at her. She could see the pain in his eyes as he leaned over and wiped the tears from her face. "We knew that this was going to happen. Sooner or later, we would have had to face this."'

"But he would have been here longer-"

"No," Will said, "Jem told us he was done. Tessa . . . Jem was ready. It's us who weren't. May never be."

Tessa buried her face in Will and cried harder, dampening his shirt. Will didn't seem to mind and tightened his grip on her, refusing to let her go.

She did not know how long she cried, but stopped when her eyes could no longer produce tears. She rested her head against Will, breathing in his scent. "I'm sorry, Will," she said, her voice rough and broken.

He rested his cheek against the top of her head. "For what, Tess?"

"For causing you so much pain. I don't deserve your comfort."

That made Will pull back to look at her face again. "Don't say that. You deserve the very best, Tessa. It kills me to see you get hurt and know that I have been the cause of that."

Tessa cleared her throat. "For the wounds you have opened, Will, you have also closed them. For it is I who has cut your heart and refused to seal it back together," she whispered, squeezing her eyes closed.

Will pulled her over to him, slowly moving down until they lay on her bed, his warm, reassuring arms embracing her tightly. "If you say that you have cut my heart, than you have cut your own as well, Tess. Because my heart belongs to you," he said, running his hand over her hair softly.

Tessa pulled him as close as she possibly could, unable to let him go. "I can't lose you, too, Will," she said, her voice barely audible, low due to exhaustion.

Will kissed her forehead. "I won't let that happen, Tess. I will always come for you. Forever."

And those were the last words Tessa heard, lulling her to sleep, embraced in the arms of the man she loved.

**No, this is not the end yet, just in case you are wondering. I have probably around two-three more chapters to go before I end it. Please R&R!**


	22. Surprises

Will awoke to Tessa curled by his side, a strand of her dark hair stewn over her face. Gently, he tucked it behind her ear, staring at her still deep in slumber. He never wanted to leave her again. _Wouldn't. _Not ever again, he swore on his life.

Unable to stop himself, Will lightly touched the side of her cheek, outling her jaw with his fingertips. His eyes stared at her lips-so tender and perfect; thye same ones he'd kissed more than once, each time bringing him more under her power than of his own free-will. Anything he'd do would be for her.

Will did not know how much time had passed before he was forced to meet up with the others downstairs. Everything in him told him to stay, but he knew that that wouldn't be proper. Not wanting to desturb her, he carefully untangled himself from her hands and, kissing them lightly, exited her room and closed the door behind him.

At the base of the stairs, rubbing his eyes, Will followed the voices of Charlotte and Cecily and-

He stopped cold. _Gabriel. _

Ignoring the sudden urge to walk up to that Lightwood and say something retorical and ill-humored, Will strode over to the small group casually, not even glancing at Gabriel who was trying to do the same.

"Good morning," Will said, his voice flat and dry. He cleared it as Gabriel gave him a leveled look. "I'm sorry for your loss, William," he said and Will was surprised to actually here the sincerity there. Will nodded, unsure of how else to respond. When Gabriel had turned to Charlotte, Will threw his sister a glare which she had the audacity not to return.

"So, Gabriel," he began. "What brings you here this morning?" he asked, failing at the attempt to hide the edge in his voice.

He gave Will a worried glance.

_Gabriel? Worried? _Whatever he was about to say, Will knew he wouldn't like it. Possibly hate it.

He saw Cecily give Gabriel a reassuring smile as he tried to word whatever he wanted said. "I wanted to . . . I've come to ask . . . " he trailed off.

If this was Will's opportunity to get out of this dreaded conversation he would eagerly oblige. He did not have the energy to deal with Gabriel upon all the recent events that had taken place. But before Will could sneak away, Gabriel started again, his words rushed. "I've come to announce my engagement to Cecily. We have been growing quite close over the past few weeks and-"

Will froze. Not_ liking it_ was an understatement. So hated it was. "Oh for the love of all Shadowhun-!"

"Will," Cecily said, scorning her brother.

He gave her the same look. Fine, he thought. "And none of you thought to mention your growing infatuation to one another?" he asked, voice cold. "Didn't think to ask my permission?"

"I have asked Henry."

"Henry!?" William roared, outraged.

"Yes?" Henry's head peeked from over the side of the doorframe, but Will ignored him. "You did not think to ask me? Her brother? Is that how _self- _infatuated you are?"

Gabriel stared at Will, a hidden expression in his eyes. "I knew you'd reject my request, Willia, so I-"

"Is that really for you to decide?"

Cecily suddenly appeared hopeful. "So you wouldn't have declined so abruptly?" she asked.

Will looked at her. "Of course I would have said no. You honestly think I trust Gabriel with you?" he inquired. "I'd rather take my chances with a duck-infested lake."

Cecily looked as if she might cry and Will automatically began to feel guilty. Still . . . it was Gabriel! Gabriel with his sister! Together. Just the concept frightened Will more than he'd like to let on.

"It is _not_ for you to decide, Will," she said. "It is my life and I'll choose as I wish. And I have chosen Gabriel."

Will supressed the urge to gag and settled for swallowing back whatever retort he'd been about to say. _What would Jem have done? _Will suddenly asked himself, shoving away the pain that bloomed in his chest at the mentioning of that name. He debated over it, knowing that he had to accept it and appear . . . somewhat right in his state of mind to do so.

With an exasperated sigh, Will stepped forth. "Fine. I'm not all that keen to the idea of . . . this. But, if you truly think this will make you happy, Cecily . . . " He could not believe he was allowing this! An internal battle raged from within him as he tried to figure out a treaty that would halt both ends.

Cecily threw her arms around Will and hugged him tightly. Then her brother walked over to Gabriel, giving him a serious look, holding out his hand. They shook.

But before Gabriel could pull away, Will leaned forward. "But, Lightwood, if you ever-in any way- so much as bring a thread harm to my sister, I will personally see to it that you drown in that duck-infested lake," he said, ignoring the glare Gabriel gave him. Then Will gave the "couple"-the thought would take him some getting used to-a tight nod and turned around, his eyes landing on Tessa who was leaning against the door's frame. She looked as if she were trying not to laugh.

* * *

Tessa could tell that Will was very unhappy about his sister's news and the fact that Gabriel was his soon-to-be brother in law. The idea was just so astounding that Tessa found it rather humorous. Ignoring the accusation in Will's gaze, she walked over to him and gave him a warm smile. He returned it but she could still see the hidden dislike he was trying-without success-to contain.

Then Henry tromped into the room, pride clearly etched onto his face. "It is finished!" he said, triumphantly.

Charlotte raised her eyebrows, apprehensive of his words. "Exactly what have you completed, Henry?" she asked him.

Her husband held up a finger and retrieved something behind the door frame, setting a large box on the wooden table that vaguely resembled a crib. Charlotte kept on her look, but Tessa could see the worry creasing her forehead. She tried not to smile at Henry's pleasure. "It is complete. Perfectly manufactured. Flawless," he said, staring at it proudly. "Cedar."

"Cedar?" Charlotte said, shooting Will a glance. His lips tugged up lightly. "Uh, what exactly is it?" he asked, his tone gentle, not wanting to hurt Henry's feelings. Which still took Tessa some getting used to.

Henry smiled, unfazed by Will's question. "Why, it is our child's bedroom. Bed. One of my new inventions."

Tessa could see Charlotte trying to hide her look of angst. "Dear, do you honestly think it is . . . safe?" she asked. After all, one could not very well tell where the child's head would go or where their son's tiny body would fit. Even Tessa had to admit that she was confused by the structure.

"Perfectly!" Henry said, still pleased by his creation. "Nearly indestructable. Safest place for our child other than our arms."

With Henry's words, Tessa recalled what the Dark Sister had said, about her being hard to destroy. Had the Sister been lying?

"I don't know, Henry . . . " Charlotte said, inspecting the contraption. "I really don't think . . . "

"Don't think what, Lottie?" he asked, still smiling.

Tessa watched as Charlotte internally debated on what to do, not wanting to crush him but still concerned about her child's well-being. "Why don't we put it in Jame's room?" she said, "we'll see when he comes."

The name wiped the smile from Tessa's face and all the joy she had been suddenly feeling disappeared. If Jem were here he would have found this extremely humoring. Probably would have even given Charlotte advice on how to handle it. But it was because he wasn't that made Tessa's heart ache and her chest swell with emotion. "Excuse me," she said, leaving them behind and walking towards the entrance of the Institute. She reached for the handle and pulled just as Will called out to her to wait.

But Tessa froze in place as her eyes swept the outside of the Institute, locking on to one person in particular that stood only a few yards away.

Mortmain.


	23. Secrets

"Hello, Theresa," Mortmain's voice chimed, staring at Tessa as if she were food to a famished person. "How lovely it is to see you, again. Although, under the circumstances, I must be highly unwelcome," he said, walking towards her. Tessa heard a clanking and that bone-chilling _whirring _noise that made everything in her shut down. Appearing from around the Institute were more automatons than Tessa had ever seen. Dozens? Hundreds? She couldn't tell.

Their eyes bored into her threateningly and Tessa squeezed her eyes shut as if she could make them disappear. But when they didn't, she narrowed her eyes at the man. She was aware of Will coming up behind her, but she silenced him before he could speak. "You're correct," she said, tone cold and sharp. "You aren't welcomed here."

"Ah, Sweetheart," he said, stroding back and forth as if he were deep in thought, debating on some internal conflict. "I know how unfortunate these last few weeks have been for you, especially with the loss of your dear finacee. And, it probably hadn't been in your best interest to allow that Sister her revenge, but we can't do much about her anymore, thanks to William. But you are still mine."

Will immediately shoved Tessa behind him, giving Mortmain the darkest look Tessa had ever seen. "You will leave here," he spat. "_Now._"

Mortmain chuckled. "I highly doubt that you are in such a position to call the orders, William. Much less actually have them obeyed."

Will lurched forward but Tessa grabbed at his arm, her eyes pleading for him to stay calm. "I do not belong to you," she said for the umpteenth time, "or anyone for that matter.

The man laughed again, a dry hacking noise that sounded like sandpaper had been shoved down his throat. "What is your plan then, Theresa?" he asked, the humor still obvious in his tone. "Do you honestly think you will just remain here? Join the Institute? Marry William?" He wheezed again. "Dear, you have been horribly mistaken, tricked into believing those insufferable lies! For one, you aren't a Shadowhunter. For another, you aren't even a Downworlder. So what are you, Tessa?" he asked and she flinched when he used the shorter version of her name. "Where do you belong? I'm the only one who knows."

Shock and disbelief soured Tessa's tongue. "Then tell me," she snapped. "What am I?" The question burned in her throat like acid and she wanted nothing more than to chase away the taste with water. But water would offer no relief. She needed to know.

"You're an experiment!" he shouted. "I altered your being into something resistant! Into something _strong._ A leader."

"A leader?" she asked, shielding her confusion from her tone. "A leader to whom?"

"A leader to them!" Mortmain spread his arms to indicate the automatons. "I created to you so you could lead them! You think you were born from a human mother?" he asked, incredulous. "Your mother was a fairy. A weak fairy. And you followed in her footsteps."

Tessa's breath halted in her throat. That wasn't true. It couldn't have been.

"You owe me your life, Theresa Grey," Mortmain continued. "I saved you before you died. I gave you that gift. Your Change. Thought you were a Warlock? I gave you something from one that made you what you are. You were my greatest creation. This is how you repay me?"

Tessa quietly gasped for air. "I don't believe you," she hissed. Will grasped her hand firmly, reassuringly, from behind. "I have been told-"

"Told what?" he asked. "I know. They said you were a Downworlder," Mortmain said, this time without humor. "Well, darling, I hate to break the news but you're not. You're one of them!" He pointed to his army in triumph and pride.

She shook her head. "I am not a machine. I'm-"

"A hybrid!" he shouted. "An indestructible hybrid that I have managed to create. People will follow my path for millenia. You were supposed to lead them to the downfall of all Shadowhunters," he spat. "What reason do I have for keeping my best creation alive if she refuses to do her bidding?"

Tessa could not hear any more of this. Her head felt as if it were about to implode. She didn't know if Mortmain's words were full of truth, but she could not deny the seed of doubt that began to root itself into her mind. Mortmain had altered her.

And now he wanted to destroy her.

Before Tessa had time to react however, Mortmain had commanded his army and Will barely had time to grip Tessa from behind and throw her out of the way before the automatons surged forth and poored into the Institute.

**I should probably start writing more of these Author's Note's, shouldn't I? Well alright then. Uh . . . I'm just gonna say thanks so far to all you guys who are R&Ring and to let you know that there will be two more chapters before I end this fan fiction. I must admit, the ending will surprise you. :) **


	24. Courage and Sacrifice

Automatons surrounded Tessa, grabbing and forcing their way towards her, following Mortmain's command. The only thing that kept them at bay was Will who shoved Tessa to the flight upstairs. "Get to your room!" he shouted, his blade jabbing back and forth flawlessly, for he had chosen to keep his blade on him at all times. "Bring Charlotte and lock the door!"

"No!" she yelled, keeping back from the machines that clawed in her direction.

There would be no more running.

"I'm not leaving you, Will," she said, her voice ringing with determination. She unlatched her Angel from around her neck, hearing its steady _whirring _noise as the enchanted piece came alive. Its small mechanical wings unfurled and it flew up and around the automatons.

Tessa hadn't a chance to follow it with her eyes and instead, pressed against Will's chest as he tried to force her up the stairs. "It was _not _a request, Tess!" he shouted, whirling around and plunging his blade in another mechanical being. Tessa spotted Henry near the far side wall, his own sword held aloft as he deflected automaton blows.

She felt completely and utterly helpless. She had nothing to fight with and wasn't equipped with the knowledge on how to fight. Still . . . she had to do _something._

She had to get to Mortmain.

With adrenaline coursing through her, Tessa once again, tried to sidestep Will, but he continued to block her and the automaton's that were steadily getting closer to them, for Will could not hold them all off and keep Tessa there. She needed to get the machines away from them. She needed to lure them.

And they were here for her after all, weren't they?

Suddenly, Tessa darted halfway up the flight of stairs, leaning over the banister. Automatons were everywhere but if she could just sneak her way through . . .

Without even thinking of what she was doing, Tessa barely had time to assess the twelve-foot drop before she threw herself over, landing in an awkward position on her hands and knees which abruptly began to scream in pain.

"Tessa!" She heard Will shout but couldn't answer him. With as much speed as she could muster, Tessa began to crawl on the floor, towards the entrance that was just feet away from her. Some of the automaton's hadn't even registered her presence but the others that had immediately started to reach for her, hands curling in on themselves into sickening claws. She suppressed the need to scream as their hands raked her body, her hair, her face, making deep slashes wherever they swiped.

"Theresa!" Will continued to shout over the sea of monsters, but Tessa had already—miraculously—reached the exit, turning back to look at Will over the mechanical heads that were all turned on her. His eyes found Tessa instantly. "No, Tess," he began, trying to surge forth but the nearest automaton kept him busy. "Don't"—

She didn't stay to hear him finish. Instead, she darted forward, towards where she'd just seen Mortmain. She cursed herself for having nothing to fight with. She couldn't see her Angel from this distance and she couldn't exactly hope that the small piece would somehow hear her mental plea and come to fight her battle.

But Mortmain was not there.

Tessa immediately turned around, looking in every possible direction for the man, but he simply was not there. She darted around the Institute, trying to see where Mortmain had vanished to. Had he just left to leave his minions to follow through with their orders, only to return when the job had been completed? If that was the case, then Mortmain was an even larger coward than Tessa had originally assumed.

Then Tessa heard a scream.

Her eyes shot upwards, landing on the top level of the Institute. There stood Mortmainwith someone . . . someone who Tessa could barely make out from the distance but had managed to place a name to Mrotmain's captive. A sudden coldness appeared like a deadened weight in her stomach.

_Jessamine. _

* * *

Tessa did not think; didn't have time. For she was already rushing forward behind the Institute, trying to find a way back in that wasn't a detour through the automaton's. At the back side which led into the kitchen, Tessa found the window and, with one pain-numbing blow, threw her shoulder into the glass and shattered it.

Gingerly, she felt her way inside, careful of the glass as to not imbed any in her skin, and shot forward again, up a different set of stairs that would potentially lead to the roof. Her heart beat furiously in her chest as Tessa ran up the steps, making sharp turns that suddenly appeared menacing, as if she'd find a death-threat behind each one.

When the doors that led to the top of the Institute appeared, Tessa's speed suddenly increased and she nearly collided with the wood. She had managed to open them half-way when a voice appeared from behind her.

"TESSA!" Will called, materializing at the end of the long corridor, running to try and reach her.

How had he known where she was?

"Tessa!" but he stopped when he saw her, a confused expression crossing over his features, followed by horror. "Tessa, listen to me. Please don't"—then he began running again, as quick as he possibly could towards her, a desperate and pleading look in his eyes.

"I love you, William Herondale," she said, "forever."

And then she squeezed through the space, closed the monstrous doors, and locked them from behind.

**'Forever.' That seriously makes me want to cry. So the next chapter will be posted in a day or so and it will be the last one. :( I'm curious to see how you will all react to it cuz it's a jaw-dropper. I hoep Cassie does something similar but until then . . . I hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it was short. Please R&R! **


	25. Walls of Fire

**Alright, so this is the last one. :( How sad. I've had a lot of fun writing this and I want to thank you guys for reading it:) Hope you like it although I know the end may earn me some yells. **

Tessa slowly turned around, facing Mortmain who was clutching Jessamine tightly against him, her eyes searching frantically for an escape route. Tessa saw panic seize the girl when their gazes locked, Jessamine's broken voice whispering, "Tessa," in surprise.

Mortmain was here for Tessa and now this would end. Tonight. No more running.

She caught her breath as she met Mortmain's gaze, a knife held under Jessamine's chin. It glittered an evil grin in the small amount of light that sliced across the metal. Fear gripped the inside of her stomach as she cautiously stepped forward, wary of every tiny movement, every emotion etched onto Mortmain's face.

"Ah, Theresa," he appraised her, his grip on the knife staying firm and unyielding. "How nice of you to join us."

"Release her, Mortmain," Tessa demanded, yet her tone was frail and contradicted the strength the demand she intended it to have.

"It's unfortunate that it took you this long to come to your senses. To think all of what could have been if you had only listened," he said, voice taunting with an edge of humor to it. "To think...James might have still been here, but that your stubbornness and selfishness was the cause of his death."

"Stop!" Tessa yelled, clamping her hands over her ears. Tears pooled in her eyes but she refused to have them fall. "Just let her go! I'll..." she began, but didn't know what to say. Would she agree to go with Mortmain again just to save the life of a girl who was ultimately a fake? A person who betrayed her and everyone else she cared for?

Mortmain was right. Tessa was selfish.

"You'll what? Comply to my wishes? You'd give up everything for someone who wanted to turn you over to me?"

"No, Tessa, I-" Jessamine began, but Mortmain's wrist tightened, cutting off her words.

"She worked against you with your own brother. Her assistance can no longer be trusted and the ones who cared for her have disowned her. I see no reason for keeping her any longer."

And with that, the blade crossed over Jessamine, silencing her forever.

* * *

"TESSA!" Will shouted, throwing his shoulder against the wooden doors over and over again, but he knew it was of no use. His heart thrummed in his chest as he looked helplessly at the doors, wishing that they would just open.

"Will!" He heard Henry call from somewhere down the long corridor and he knew he couldn't just abandon the people who had taken him in and raised him. It took every amount of control Will had to peel himself away from the two doors and run towards the sound of Henry's frantic voice that echoed down the hall near the stairs. Will was a blur as he sped down, meeting Henry's eyes across a small cluster of automatons rushing at him and Charlotte. Immediately, Will commanded his blade again and began with the first machine in sight, slicing it down the base until it fell forward in a heap of collapsed metal.

"Will!" Henry shouted again and he turned to the inventor in exasperation. But then he saw Henry motioning to something in the kitchen and before Will had even allowed himself to move he already was, slicing through the automatons until he came into the library. His breath halted in his throat as he saw flames dancing up the long drapes that hung from the window where he had found Tessa countlessly reading beside, watching in horror as the fire crawled upon the bookshelves and began devouring the pages whole.

Already, the wood was beginning to cripple, turning the ceiling of the library a horrible black color. "Henry!" he shouted just as the ceiling collapsed, plumes of dust and shunks of rock cascading down on him. Will lifted his arm to shield him from the pieces of rubble, running back to where Henry was. "They're blocking both exits!" he yelled, sword aloft and pointed directly at an automaton's chest which he instantly pierced. Will leapt back into action, swinging his blade that concluded in multiple attacks, using combos to get through the throng of machines. He felt something slice his cheek and his back, but he ignored the pain as he dug his way deeper and deeper into the metal group.

A sudden groan that appeared overhead momentarily stopped Will, but he quickly shook it off, concentrating on every small detail that surrounded him, his vision tunneling in on the automatons he decided to take out next. "Get Charlotte out, Henry!" He yelled, throwing automatons aside as Henry and Charlotte came through, the front exit now partially cleared. "Where's Tessa?" Charlotte shouted as Henry shielded her until they had emptied out of the Institute, the smoke now visible from where they stood.

"Mortmain has her," he said, a bitter and vile taste stinging his tongue. How many times could he bear to let her down? Every promise he made had been broken. He couldn't let Mortmain win again.

Before he could say anything else, Will re-entered the Institute, back towards the door that was the only thing standing between him and Tessa.

* * *

Tessa squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to look or to even breathe at the sight that lay before her.

"I apologize that you had to witness that, Theresa," Mortmain said, but his voice held no sympathy or truth. "It is time for us to go."

"I'm not going with you!" Tessa shrieked, backing away from him. "You're a monster. You're just as cold and hard as the machines you make."

Mortmain gave her a pitying look. "That is false, Theresa. For one, I care for you. I helped change you. It would be a shame to see all that effort go to waste."

"I do not belong to you," Tessa said. "I am not one of your experiments."

"Theresa, I am giving you an alternative to the fate you face. Come with me and I shall be lenient."

Tessa said nothing, just stared until he understood.

"If you won't be my wife, then you shall be no ones," he added and stepped forth, the knife lifting until it was pointing directly at Tessa. "Either come or fall.

* * *

"Will slammed against the doors, making them shudder just slightly beneath his fingertips. _Just get in there, _he mentally chided to himself. _All I have to do is get in there. _

But how? The doors couldn't be breached. They were locked on the opposite side with a steel bar. He couldn't scale the outside of the Institute; for it was too steep and part of it was steadily crumbling. Will suddenly felt vulnerable as he stared at the set of doors, hope draining out of him.

But the feeling of loss dissipated as that _whir chur whirr_ing noise suddenly sounded behind him and he moved quickly, slicing the place where he had just been with his blade.

But there was nothing there.

Will shook hid head to clear it. _Hurry, _he chided to himself as he faced the doors again. Maybe he could somehow reach the Weapon Room before the fire blocked the entrance. There had to be something there that could-

The same sound interrupted him again and Will found himself turning about, trying to locate the source of the noise. He stopped abruptly at the sight that hovered before him; it was Tessa's Angel.

* * *

Tessa kept her gaze steady with Mortmain, insuring her expression revealed nothing to him.

"You don't have much time to decide, Theresa. You belong to me and no one else."

"No one owns me," she spat back, locking her jaw and refusing to look away.

"As I recall, this conversation has been held before. So shall I just move onto the point of saying that either you come with me or dear William will be-?"

Suddenly, a small stuttering noise interrupted Mortmain, followed by the sound of straining metal and splintering wood. Tessa remained still as the two doors that led to the roof creaked open, revealing Will who appeared very angered and slightly frantic.

Mortmain however, simply smiled. "will be killed."

Tessa watched, something lodged in her throat as Will sauntered over, lightly tapping his blade against his shoulder. "You certainly think highly and capable of yourself, Mortmain," he teased. "I'm sure you could take the entire Institute with nothing more than your severed pinky."

"It does me great displeasure to be the one who has to make you fall, William. But some sacrifices just have to be made."

"Would you call your own death a sacrifice?" Will asked.

Tessa bit her lip impatiently. She'd seen the smoke, she knew the fire was coming. They did not have time for games, but she stayed still nonetheless.

Mortmain took a step towards Will, holding his gaze. "I'd call it a loss, actually. My knowledge is superior than anyone of this century. It dies with me and I cannot allow that to happen."

"Life is unfair that way," Will said, slowly lifting his sword. "There are times when we get no say in our own fate."

Then Will charged Mortmain, just a blur of black as the two of them collided.

**I'm not going to end it here. This is a long chapter. Hope it makes up for the long wait.**

* * *

Will's breath was held as he plowed into Mortmain, blade held forward as he planned to plunge it into the man when...Mortmain disappeared.

"I'm not an easy man to catch, William," he said from a few feet away, standing closer to Tessa than Will ever wanted to allow.

In a frustrated rage, he shot back up, trying to anticipate and read Mortmain's next move, giving him nothing more than a tear in his robes.

"I hope those were new," Will said in a teasing tone, ignoring the rising panic that the floor may soon crumble.

Mortmain didn't answer as he flung sideways, deflecting Will's blow just in time before it speared the rock wall. Will glanced over to where Tessa stood, frozen in place, unsure of what she could do. He imperceptibly shook his head. If she got hurt he would no longer have reason to fight.

"Will, watch out!" Tessa screamed and he turned his head just in time to catch sight of the gleaming sword in Mortmain's hands. Where had that come from?

He didn't have time to think of an answer, could barely duck and roll just as Mortmain sliced the air where he had been just seconds ago.

"One of us shall fall tonight," Mortmain stated, conviction ringing in his tone.

"I hope you're prepared for death," Will said, "I have a feeling it won't think too able of you."

Mortmain snarled and dove for Will who sidestepped him easily, lashing the blade across the man's back. Will took in a breath as a small victory before facing the man again, blade held near Mortmain's throat. But with a flick of the wrist, Mortmain's blade clashed with Will's and a horrible hissing noise rang from the metal and metal as they streaked and clanked together, diving for the other's masters. Will controlled himself like a shadow; quick and swift, clever and lithe.

Will knocked Mortmain's knees under him, the man crashing to the floor at his feet. Will was just about to give some small remark; perhaps something along the lines that Mortmain shant be missed, but then a sound resonated beneath them, a dreaded sound that sent chills to Will's stomach.

The wood underfoot began to heave.

* * *

Will's gaze locked with Tessa's just as Mortmain regained his footing. Tessa saw that he was too late to realize he had been distracted when Mortmain lifted his sword, cutting a clear swift down his shoulder. She heard Will groan in pain but otherwise remained standing, breaking his gaze away from Tessa's and facing off with the man again. Sweat beaded down both of their sodded faces, along with blood due to small cuts and dirt. Tessa thought frantically of what to do...how she could help Will. She was responsible for all this. It was her fault. She deserved to be the one fighting Mortmain to the death. If only she had strength like Will...Tessa's breath caught with an idea. She knew Will like the back of her hand. Tessa didn't need a piece of clothing; something that was his. All she had to do was think of it...and she could feel the Change coming.

She reopened her eyes, watching as both of them lifted their blade and prepared to fight.

Then the Change completed, just as Tessa watched the wood sink in and heave as part of the ground gave way.

* * *

Will stood before Mortmain, blades held aloft, just as he was knocked off his feet, rolling to the opposite end of the roof. Mortmain stood up at the other end, crawling over to...him? What?

Will momentarily could not believe it. He was staring at himself, dangling from the corner of splintered wood still intact as Mortmain approached, sword held by his neck.

It only took a second for the horror to set in as Will realized that it wasn't him, but Tessa. Will didn't think as he leapt to his feet and charged towards Mortmain, the man barely shifting his gaze before...before the blade dug into his backside. Mortmain let out a breath as he fell to his knees at the opening of the jagged hole, a pit of fire that burned brightly in his eyes.

Tessa was already beginning to shift back to herself, her irises turning from blue to grey, staring up at him. He could see her fingers straining to hold on and Will was about to dive for her if Mortmain hadn't somehow managed to stand and block his way. Blood dribbled down the corner of his lips as he locked his gaze with Will, holding the sole of his foot over Tessa's hand-her only anchor that kept her from falling to her death. "If I fall, she falls with me."

And Will could barely manage to flinch before Tessa mouthed the words "I love you," just as the heel of Mortmain's foot slammed against Tessa's hand. Will dove for her just as Mortmain succumbed to his last breath, slipping into the fiery pit. "TESSA!" William shrieked, but the girl he loved had already slipped through his fingers.

* * *

**Alright. Please don't get super mad at me for doing this. But I still have to upload the epilogue. So this isn't quite the end. **


	26. To Wait and Plea

Tessa couldn't feel herself.

All she knew was that she was drifting...drifting to someplace far off where she could not be reached. It was as if she was trapped behind some mental steel, barricaded with shadows and emptiness. It was as if time was suddenly composed of an eternity and just seconds. Blackness swirled around her, images flashed by; one of Will and his deep blue eyes, full of worry as he gazed upon her. Another of Jem, the color draining from his face, his silver eyes closing...

"Tessa? Tess, please, _please _wake up. _Please, _Tessa. You have to come back to me. I need you..."

The voice stirred some deep longing in Tessa's heart and she wished she could answer, but she couldn't feel her lips or anything else for that matter. Then the voice faded away as the darkness reclaimed her.

* * *

"She will be alright, Will," Cecily murmured to her brother, whose eyes were half-closed, leaning against the wall next to the door that emptied into Tessa's room. He needed time to think without having to see Tessa's pale face, her skin appearing so thin along with the burn marks and blisters that were slowly fading away. It had been days since the incident with Mortmain who had perished in the fire and the anger Will felt was still burning as brightly as those flames when he thought of Mortmain and what he had done. He had gotten an easy death. Simple. Quick. One a man that heartless did not deserve. Just as Tessa did not deserve this; his Tess, fighting against something Will could not help her with and that ate at him from the inside out.

"Will?" Cecily said again, and he could hear the effort behind her words. She, too, did not know if Tessa would pull through.

"She's strong, Will. If she's still alive then-"

"Then that tells us nothing, Cecy. If I'd only breached that door quicker than I had," he said, repressing the memory of the locked door, Tessa's Angel, her hands slipping through his as she tumbled down into red and orange...He'd jolted to his feet and shot down the stairs upon reaching Tessa, whose dress had been alight with flames and whose eyes had been closed. Luckily, they were soon able to put out the fire and not many rooms had been damages besides that of the gaping hole which had fallen through the drawing room. Will momentarily wondered what Jem would do if he were here. Would he be as disappointed in Will as he was in himself? Will could not bear the thought.

Cecily took in a breath. "It is not your fault, Will. If anything, you saved her life. Many times before this too, I hear. Careful, or other girls will begin to expect you to be their rescuer as well," she said in an attempt to get him to smile, though it was to no avail.

"I cannot help but blame myself, Cecy."

"Well then," she said. "If you are to blame for this than I am to blame for Gabriel nearly losing his foot to an automaton's blade. Though I could do nothing more to help him in his battle and he ended up saving his own."

"Such a shame," Will replied. "For the loss of his foot would have evened him out some." His usual humorous tone felt cold to his own ears.

His sister ignored him. "Are you not going back in? If not, I think Charlotte and Henry were trying to fix the last of the hole. At least it did not damage the entire library. Though it did nearly wipe out all of it. We both know what a tragedy that is to both you and Tessa."

Will opened his eyes a little. "I must go back in, for I cannot bear to be at a great distance from her while she's like this."

"Alright. I shall go tend to Gabriel's foot. No, actually I shall have him tend to it himself instead of giving me that insufferable mockery of pain when really it does not hurt him so. Did you teach him some of your trickery, Will?"

Will sighed. "Why would I taint my legacy by handing part of its secrets to the likes of him?"

Cecily shot her brother a glare, though it was soft. "He is a good man, Will. However badly of a faker he is to get me into coddling over him."

"Oh," Will said. "there is a clear sign I have taught him nothing. For he would not be so terrible if he had learned from me. And Gabriel? Wanting someone to coddle him? My, my what have you done to the poor boy?" he said, though he and Gabriel did not have much of an age gap between them.

Cecily smiled, as if happy that he was joking, if not with the lightness that Will usually had, but lacked now. "No, he wants me to think him a brave and fearless fighter who is too strong to be coddled by that of a loved one, even one who is his fiancee."

"Then he does not know you well. Perhaps you should call of the engagement."

"He knows me very well. That is why he has not given up the act!" she said, exasperated. "Very well. You shouldn't keep Tessa waiting. I think a part of her can feel your absence now."

Will nodded. "It is hard to see her like this and be unable to help her," he said as he turned to the door and opened it, where Sophie resided inside along with Tessa. "I could barely survive Jem's...but I won't be able to if she can't-" breaking off, he jerked the door fully open and walked inside before Cecily could say something that would offer him little to no comfort.

* * *

"Sophie?" Will asked as he entered the room, closing it carefully behind him. "How is she?"

"No better," she said. "But no worse. Shall I leave you alone again, Master Will?"

"Yes, please, Sophie." And with that, she went out of the room.

Will remained standing for a moment before walking over to her bedside and taking her hand, pushing down the thought of how cold her skin felt.

"You'll be alright, Tess," he said. "I know that if I were in your shoes and you in mine then you would be pushing me just as hard as I am pushing you. So you must come back."

Then Will grabbed one of Tessa's books by her bedside, _A Tale of Two Cities, _and read the part where Sydney declares his love for Lucie. "_You kindled me, heap of ashes that I am..." _and began to read through the night.

* * *

The voice was back. Tessa heard it clearly. Could catch snatches of words and phrases, though they all sounded very rehearsed to her. It was then she realized that someone was reading to her. The words glided to Tessa's ears with an air of familiarity, something she had read many times yet never got tired of. And it was just the book that soothed her, but the voice who tugged fretfully at her heart, until the color of blue appeared from behind her lids, the color of the sea, and Will's face surfaced in her mind.

Will. _Will. _Will, who she could not bear to lose to the darkness that had kept her under. She did not want to loosen her hold on the image of him in her mind, could not bear to forget the image of him which would be the same as forgetting herself. Before she knew it, her lips parted and she was crying out his name, as if it was the only thing she would ever think and therefor would be fine with.

"Tessa!" she heard his voice gasp, half-shocked, half-fearful. Her eyes flew open and she gasped. Sunlight flooded her vision and she momentarily could not see and blinked rapidly, trying to clear away the light until she could make out the very clear and worried face of-

"Will," she sighed and rested against the blankets, overcome with relief and joy.

He did not respond immedietly, as if he could not believe this was happening. "I am not dreaming," he said to himself and then he grasped her hand tightly, murmuring her name over and over again. "How are you feeling?" he finally asked. "Are youin pain? I could send for Charlotte-"

"No," she said. "I am fine. More than fine. I missed you," she said and if there had been any armor left over Will, built since Jem's death, it crumbled into ash and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, and she could feelt hot tears running down, mixing with her own. "I love you, Tess. If there is any truth held to this world, there cannot be anything purer than that."

She pulled back to stare into his blue eyes. "And I love you, Will. I don't think I would have returned to myself had it not been for you beckoning me back."

He smiled and their lips collided, finally taking their time, even when both Charlotte and Sophie entered the room. They did not apologize for their lack of propriety, but quietly agreed they would continue later because finally-finally-they had what they were not given before.

Time.


	27. Epilogue

**So this is the end. I hope you like it! Please R&R**

"I'm a Shadowhunter! Run away so I can chase you," the little boy demanded of his sister, who could not very well run fast enough to get away from her brother. They played across the hills surrounding their home, a lavish sea of green that stood before the children, their parents watching them from the doorway, the man with his arm wrapped lovingly around the woman with long brown hair, holding another child to her as they watched their older children.

"Jem, I can't wun that fast!" the little girl with the same dark hair as her mother, save for the deep blue eyes exclaimed, trying to escape from her brother.

"That is because you are little, Lottie," the boy with black hair and silver eyes said matter-of-factly. "I am faster because I am older."

"Wen will I be older?" she asked, nearly tripping and having to stop to get her long hair out of her face.

"Someday," her brother said and grabbed her from behind. She screetched in both pleasure and annoyance as he dragged her down with him. "Got you," he said happily, holding an imaginary sword to her.

Suddenly, their father stood before them, a smile on his lips as he looked at his children. "You will make for a fierce Shadowhunter, James," Will said, ruffling his son's hair and picking up his daughter. "Me too! Me too!" She yelled adamantly and he nodded. "You will be like your mother. Fierce, but compassionate."

"Wut does compasiont mean?" she asked, her voice like the tinkering of bells.

"It means caring, Lottie," her brother explained to her.

_"Ie, fy mab," _Will said in Welsh, looking back at Jem as he smiled. Will had been trying to teach their children some Welsh and it had been tricky, but they were catching on quick.

_"Cecily hefyd?" _Charlotte asked her father, referring to her other younger sister cradled in Tessa's arms. Will laughed. "Yes, Cecy, too. You will all be great warriors, I have no doubt."

They began to walk back to the house, Tessa smiling at their approach, Will meeting it with a grin and a spark in his eyes.

"What do you think, Mam?" Jem asked his mother, grabbing her hand. "Do you think I'll be as good as Dad was?"

"Was?" Will said. "I'm not _that _old, James."

Tessa laughed. "Yes, Jem. I think you will be. Maybe even better."

At that, Will protested but before he could say much on the subject, she giggled again. "Your father still seems to have his pride," she said.

"It is not pride, it's just truth. Careful, Dear, or you'll hurt my feelings. They are already bruised."

Jem smiled up at his father and mother as they entered the house. "Can Gideon and Peter come over later?" he said, referring to his cousins.

"Oh yes!" Lottie squealed. "Pliz, Mam?"

"So you mother makes the rules now?" Will said, humor in his voice.

"Sometimes. Especially with Gideon. You remember last time, he came over with a duck," said Jem. "Uncle Gabriel laughed at your reaction."

Will's demeanor suddenly shifted at the mention of the duck, remembering clearly how he'd cursed outright in both English and in Welsh to Gabriel for allowing his son to bring over such a creature, especially when he was aware of Will's fear of them. "Tess, may I talk to you?" he asked suddenly, stepping around his children. "Perhaps it would be best if they did not come over..."

**THE END. **


End file.
